The Bet
by fairgirl
Summary: Draco, Ginny and a bet which will lead them further than they thought...
1. The strange new tutor

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Draco is in his seventh year, Ginny in her sixth. Nothing that happened in HBP or DH will be found in this story; The Trio is here, Dumbledore is not dead, etc. Huge thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, desertraincloud!

Ginny walked rapidly through the walls of Hogwarts. She was completely infuriated. All this homework to do, and she was not able to find a place where she would not be disturbed. The Gryffindor common room had become the favourite spot for couples who wanted to snog; Ron and Hermione, Harry and Luna, Neville and Parvati, Dean and Lavender. All this _love_. It was utterly unbearable.

She was left with one choice: the library and the insufferable Madam Pince.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear someone approaching and forcefully bumped into them. All her books, parchments and quills fell to the floor. She bent over to pick them up while trying to apologize at the same time.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking. I hope I…"

A cold sneer stopped her dead. "_Oh no!"_ she thought. _"Not him! Not now!"_ She tilted her head to check and yes, there he was, Draco Malfoy, looking down at her maliciously.

"My, my, the little Weaslette has sure grown up."

At these words, Ginny realized that her blouse was slightly open and her position gave Malfoy a great view of her cleavage. She blushed furiously and standing up, tried to adjust her clothing. She regained her composure, or at least, tried to.

"Why, thank you Malferret. Nonetheless, I don't know if it's a compliment. I mean, coming from you, Death Eater-to-be."

Draco's face hardened instantly.

"You're right Weaslette, it was only charity. I thought that you could use a few compliments as much as you could use a few galleons."

"Very funny, Malfoy. Well, if you'll excuse me now, I have homework to do and not enough time. So, good evening Ferret!"

She ran to the library, increasingly angry. How could Malfoy have done such a thing! Staring at her as she was a piece of meat! What a….prat!

She tried to calm herself as she entered the library, and chose a table at the back of the room.

Several hours later, she was still working on her Potions' essay, unable to understand a single thing. She checked her watch: 9:00 PM. Great! She had missed dinner!

"Damn Snape and his stupid homework!"

"Need some help?"

"Malfoy, can't you let me be? Why would you want to help me? Charity once again?"

"Merlin! Someone's touchy tonight. I was just trying to be nice."

She laughed. "Nice? You? Oh please! What do you want? I mean, really. Money? You know I don't have any. Or maybe you just want to humiliate me. Yeah, I suppose you could try that…"

"Relax, Weaslette. You seem to have trouble with this; I simply propose to help you, for a little reward, of course."

"Reward?"

"Don't worry, I won't be too mean." He smirked.

"Yeah sure. You know what? Just forget me, and go fuck one of your whores!"

His smirk grew wider.

"My, my….am I perceiving jealousy, Miss Weasley?"

"Not even in your dreams Malfoy."

This time, he almost laughed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Look, I can help you with this. Later, we'll see about the little reward."

She sighed deeply. Maybe it was a big trap but the Potions' essay was really hard and Hermione had always told her that despite his behaviour, Malfoy was a very good student.

She finally nodded. "Okay…"

During the following two hours, Malfoy explained every point and helped her finish her essay. He then walked her to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny did not know how to react, she felt very awkward about this sudden change.

"Well thanks for the essay, Dra-Malfoy."

He smirked. "Did I just almost hear Draco, Weaslette?"

"Once again, in your dreams."

"Oh, _really_. Well, what about a little bet?"

"Excuse me?"

"I bet that you will not be able to keep calling me Malfoy. You'll call me Draco before I ever say Ginny. By the way, what's your real name?"

"Ginny is fine."

She suddenly felt embarrassed, and her cheeks reddened. Malfoy seemed rather amused by her reaction.

"Come on, tell me, I won't laugh."

"Okay." And then she whispered, as if someone could hear them in the deserted hallway of the castle. "Ginevra."

"Ginevra…" He had a strange smirk. "Are you okay with the bet, then? The first one who calls the other by their first name loses the bet."

He saw her hesitate. "Don't worry. I won't ask for money."

"Malfoy, you really are insufferable, you know."

"Temper, Weaslette that was just a joke. So the winner gets to ask whatever he wants of the other one. Sounds good?"

She knew it was stupid to make a bet with Malfoy, Merlin only knew what he could do! Nonetheless, she could win, and she could ask anything she wanted of Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy.

"All right, I'm in."

"Interesting. Well, have a good night, Weaslette."

He turned to leave, but stopped suddenly, as if forgetting something. He slowly came towards her and held her by the waist. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "About my little reward…" He whispered huskily. Then he kissed her. Ginny knew she should have shoved him away but _oh Merlin!_ She would have never thought that someone as cold as him could have such soft lips. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and she closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss despite herself. This was so sweet and so _unmalfoyish_. As she began to respond to the kiss, he slowly freed her lips, and she opened her eyes. Expecting his usual arrogant smirk, she found instead deep grey eyes staring at her. She could feel his hot breath on her mouth; she wondered if he was going to kiss her again, but he only whispered: "Well, I guess the bet can now begin, _Miss Weasley_." He slowly released her and left without turning back, leaving a completely stunned Ginny Weasley, her fingers absentmindedly touching her swollen lips.


	2. The game is on

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except the plot

A/N: Huge thanks to my beta, desertraincloud!! You know what to do, R&R ;)

"Ginny, wake up! You have only 30 minutes left before breakfast is over."

"Mum…Five more minutes, please." Ginny mumbled in her pillow.

"Ginny, as much as I want to be a part of your family someday, and by that I mean as a sister-in-law, I'm not your mum." replied Hermione, laughing.

Ginny moaned quietly. "So this means I'm at school and that I have lessons today?"

"Yeah, it seems so. By the way, why are you so tired? What did you do last night?"

This question startled Ginny, and she opened her eyes, now completely awake.

"I…worked. Snape gave us an essay which was very difficult and…"

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" interrupted her friend.

"You seemed busy."

"No, I did not. I was only with Ron and…Oh! Ginny, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, 'Mione. I did the essay by myself."

"No, I mean, for ignoring you since Ron and I got together. We do 'couple things' with the other couples, and I completely forgot about you; I'm terribly sorry. I know how difficult it must be for you, especially because of Harry and…"

"I'm not interested in Harry anymore. I'm fine with that, and I'm fine with the fact that you do 'couple things' with Ron."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. I swear."

"All right, but if you need help for your homework just ask. I'm here for you and not just for schoolwork, for everything."

"Thanks, Hermione. So, I'm going to get dressed now. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay…"

Hermione turned and left. Ginny sighed deeply. She felt really bad that she had lied to Hermione. But she couldn't tell her that Malfoy had helped her with the essay, and she couldn't talk about the kiss either.

Suddenly, it all came back to her: the kiss, the bet. Oh, Merlin! She had made a bet with Malfoy! And she promised to do anything he wanted if she lost. What was she thinking? She had to find a way to convince him that it was utterly absurd.

She got dressed very quickly and almost ran to the Great Hall so she wouldn't be late. She sat at the Gryffindor Table, next to Hermione. She scanned the room: Malfoy had not arrived yet. She was relieved; he could not embarrass her during breakfast. She was sure that he would, that he had told his Slytherin friends what had happened, and now they would come and laugh at her because she had believed he could be really nice to a Weasley. Her thoughts stopped abruptly when Malfoy entered, followed by his goons and Blaise Zabini. Ginny looked at him, intently following his movements.

"Ginny, what's the matter? Why aren't you eating?"

"What? Oh…nothing, Hermione. I was just thinking."

Hermione looked at her, concerned. Ginny began to eat, wanting to avoid any more questions. Seeing that Malfoy was acting as usual, she finished her breakfast as fast as she could in order to avoid him. Ten minutes later, she excited the Great Hall and headed for her Potions class, hoping that Malfoy would leave her alone for the rest of the day.

And he did. For the next two days. Which more than angered Ginny. Two nights ago, he was like "Mister Helper and Kisser", and now he completely ignored her, acting as if everything was absolutely normal. There wasn't even an evil smirk sent her way, not even a name calling, and truthfully, she thought this was worse. Nonetheless, what bothered her most was the look on Snape's face when he returned Ginny her essay. He clearly did not believe that she could have done it on her own. Her foul mood Malfoy's fault: his tutoring, his bet, his kiss. She really had to put an end to it before somebody discovered what was happening. Unfortunately for her, Malfoy was nowhere to be seen during her free periods, and even after meals, it was impossible to talk to him because of those goons and that stupid giggling Pansy Parkinson who followed him everywhere. Ginny really did not know what to think of his sudden aloofness. He was far too calm and indifferent; he was planning something…But what?

"Ginny, we are going to work in the library. Do you want to come?"

Ginny turned around and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron standing together.

"With you three?"

Harry smiled. "Yes Gin, only us. And you."

"Well, in that case, sure."

Ginny followed them, glad that it was only her and the Trio, no snogging, no giggling, only friendship. But one hour later, everything was back up to normal: Harry left because he had to meet Luna after her class, and Ron and Hermione went back to the common room for their "couple time" as they described it. Ginny sighed deeply; this couple thing was really annoying. She barely saw Luna or Neville and the Trio was no longer playing its protective role towards her. And Fred and George were not there to distract her anymore. She truly felt alone…

Suddenly, two hands appeared on hers and a voice whispered in her ear: "Miss me?"

"Not at all." she answered, whispering too.

"Liar. I saw you watching me during meals. Did you want something, Weaslette?"

"Yeah, just for you to leave me alone, Malfoy." She violently freed her hands and turned to glare at him. "And to forget this stupid bet."

"Why? Are you scared of me? Of what I could ask of you?"

"Because you think you'd win?"

"Well, yes, of course. And you think so too, or you wouldn't refuse to do it."

"I wouldn't lose!"

"Oh really?" he smirked. "Then prove it."

"I see what you're doing, but please be realistic; a Malfoy and a Weasley playing like this? If somebody ever…"

"Nobody will find out. And we aren't friends; we're just playing a little game. Merlin, I thought Gryffindors were brave."

"All right, I'll do it, and I swear you're going to lose. If you'll excuse me now, I have things to do before dinner."

She took her things and was about to leave when Malfoy caught her arm again and took her behind a bookshelf.

"Now what?" she snapped.

"I heard that you got a good grade in Potions."

"How do you know that?"

"I have ears everywhere, Weasley." He said, pulling her towards him and snaking his other arm around her waist. Ginny struggled.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"No. I think I deserve another little reward. You got a good grade thanks to me, after all."

"Oh no! Don't you dare put your lips on mine again, Malfoy."

He smirked. "All right…" He freed her arm and used his free hand to push her hair, then he whispered in her hear. "Not on your lips."

And his lips made contact with her neck, once, twice. She could not resist this; he was so gentle. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, and his lips trailed down until they reached her cleavage. Then, they headed upwards again, and with one last kiss on her neck, Malfoy buttoned her blouse and released her completely.

Embarrassed, Ginny avoided his gaze.

"You liked that, Weaslette, and you know it. I'll be glad to tutor you again; if you need me, just call. And don't forget our bet, and try to resist calling me Draco when we snog each other senseless."

This made her look at him and he smirked before leaving. This time, Ginny was not stunned; she was completely lost, because she knew he was right.

A/N: Smug, isn't he? Hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Ginny's mistake

A/N: Hey everyone! I wanted to thank all of the readers, rewiewers and all of you who added my story to your alerts of favorites. Enjoy!

Despite the fact that she knew it was utterly dangerous to her sanity, Ginny decided to keep asking Malfoy for his help. Even if his arrogance and pride were unbearable, he remained a good tutor. She had made huge progress in Potions thanks to him.

The only bad thing was the kissing. He was too damn good and she really wanted to slap herself, or him, for loving it. Each time, it was better or _worse_. She was indeed aware that he was gentler in order to make her cry his name. Unfortunately for him, she had not decided to let him win so easily. She was going to show him that she was completely up for his little game.

She headed in the direction of the library, where she had her regular appointment with Malfoy.

One month. For a month, she would lie to her friends. For a month, she would go meeting Malfoy after diner while pretending to be working in the library alone, with Malfoy waiting for her with usual smirk…and there he was, as usual.

"Malfoy, could you at least stop smirking?"

"Why should I? I know that you find me very sexy thanks to this smirk."

"Whatever you say," she answered, rolling her eyes. "Can we work now?"

"My my…you dare give me orders. Did you forget who you are?"

"Someone who is stupid enough to have a tutor like you."

"And who likes kissing him." His smirk grew wider.

"Malfoy, you…are…a…"

"I know, I know. I'm so irresistible."

"All right, you want to play this game. Okay, let's get it over with because I have a long essay to prepare. I now have a good grade in Potions. Good job, Malfoy." She quickly pecked him on the lips. "Now we…What?"

"Do you think that a quick kiss is enough to thank me?" Then he leaned on her.

"Malfoy, I don't think this is the best place to…"

"It didn't bother you last time." He began to kiss her cheek, her neck, her ear. Ginny tried to push him away.

"We were hidden!"

"We are at the back and there is nobody around. Stop worrying."

He kissed her and all her thoughts disappeared. This kiss was sweet and passionate at the same time! She let his tongue explore her mouth and did the same. He had never kissed her like this! Reluctantly, they broke the kiss, both reaching for air. But Malfoy did not seem to be done. He kissed her neck and sucked on it. Ginny moaned despite herself and caressed his blond hair. So soft…

"Say it," he mumbled in her neck.

"Wh....what?" Then it hit her. "You really are unbelievable; you're just doing this to win!"

He looked at her and smirked. "Yeah…so?"

"I will not lose, Malfoy. One kiss won't make me cry your name."

"Moan it then?"

Ginny laughed. "Keep dreaming. Can we work now?"

He kissed her one last time. "I guess we can, Weaslette."

And they worked for the rest of the evening, as per usual.

The day after, Ginny was worried. Indeed, she felt that Hermione, Harry and Ron were clearly avoiding her. They barely talked to her and spent more and more time as far way from her as possible. Ginny's worries turned first to sadness as they were apparently forgetting that she was still here; then to anger, if they were able to ignore her, she would do the same. Her supposed friends were not worth it! Nonetheless, she discovered one evening that it was not only love which was the reason for such a behaviour.

"What's the matter with you, Ginny?" Hermione asked her, when she was about to exit the room in order to meet Malfoy.

"What's the matter with me? You're the ones who are ignoring me."

"We saw you," Ron added. Harry stood silent at his side.

"You saw me…well thank Merlin! You can still see me."

"With Malfoy," continued her brother.

"Oh…" Ginny was worried, what did they exactly see?

"Oh? Why the hell are you with Malfoy all night in the library?"

"It's not all night. And we are doing exactly the same thing as everyone else, we were working." Ginny replied, suddenly relieved by the fact that they only saw the working part.

"But why are you working with Malfoy?"

"Simple. He's tutoring me."

"Tutoring you?" cried Hermione, shocked. "I told you that you could ask me if you needed help."

"I know but tell me, when would you find the time? When Ron and you are eating each other's face? How can you pretend that you could give me one hour a day when you three are not able to manage a: 'Hello, Gin! How are you?'? "

"That's not fair," Harry said.

"What's fair, then? Maybe the fact that I have no friends who talk to me and that the first one who noticed that I may need help on Potions was a Malfoy…the fact that he, a Slytherin Death-Eater to be, offered his help and that I accepted it."

"He is planning something. You shouldn't…"

"I don't care if he's planning something. At least, I know that he's not so nice so I won't be disappointed. And don't you dare play the protective one. Leave him alone; it's my choice. And I repeat, he is just my tutor."

"I forbid you to see him again," Ron said.

"Then I don't want you to see Hermione again and I want Luna and Harry to split up so I could have Luna back with me. See? That's impossible. So you three will keep ignoring me and being love-lovers and Malfoy will keep tutoring me. Whether you like it or not."

Then she left before they could say something else. She really was infuriated by their behaviour. She knew that having Malfoy as a tutor was not the best thing, but they did not have the right to protest or worry. It was too late for them to play role of friends.

She entered the library, more angered than ever.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you. I'm not in the mood today so we'd better work and quickly!"

"Woah. Calm down, Weaslette, will you? I have not said a word."

"That's…it's not you." She instantly regretted her words; Malfoy must not see her like this.

"Who is it then?"

"Nobody. Forget what I said. Let's just…"

"Is it Lovegood?"

"Malfoy, don't."

"Awww, don't tell me it is Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood?"

"Don't call them that! And it is not your business!"

"You started to talk about it so tell me the whole story."

"They know…about us."

"What is there to know?"

"They saw us in the library, working; so I had to say you are my tutor but they don't know anything else. Then Ron forbade me to see you again and I refused and…"

"And?"

"And it's just that they don't have the right to say such things. I don't exist for them since they're all coupled up! It's too easy to be interested in me now!"

"You're jealous?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"What? No, I'm not! I'm perfectly fine with the fact that they're all in couples and I knew that I was going to see them less than before but…it's like I'm insignificant to them. I feel so alone." She was embarrassed about admitting this, especially to Malfoy.

"Alone?" he snickered. "What's wrong with that? Merlin, you…are…so…weak. Why do you care about the way they are treating you? I'm telling you they're not worth it."

"That's what I keep saying to myself but it's hard. Unlike you, I feel. I like them very much."

"That's not the point, Weaslette. I feel too, but I don't care about all this bullshit. Forget about them, for heaven's sake!" Then he mumbled, "Gryffindors and their friendships…weakness."

These last words angered Ginny.

"You know what, Malfoy? You will never understand anything because you'll remain a heartless bastard. Friendship is not a weakness. You say that because you don't know how it feels to like…to love. The only thing that you are able to do is to follow your father, like a puppet who, a puppet himself ended up in Azkaban."

Ginny knew she had gone too far; that she had hit a nerve. But Malfoy did not even flinch and remained calm.

"All right Weaslette, keep telling yourself that. But you don't know me at all. I don't love. You, on the other hand, love too much. I'm a puppet. Okay, I am. But you are one too because you let your feelings for those friends lead your life. You're their puppet. So, if you'll excuse me now, the puppet that I am is going to bed and I think the puppet that you are needs some sleep too."

He gathered his things and prepared to leave. Ginny realized that her behaviour towards him was not fair.

"Malfoy look, I'm sorry. Maybe I…" But he was not listening and reached the exit.

"Malfoy, please; come back, I'm sorry. Malfoy! Malfoy! Wait! Draco, wait!"

A/N: And.....cliffhanger! I'm cruel, I know. Review and you'll get the next chapter ;)


	4. One Night

A/N: Okay readers! I'm so sorry for the cliffie of the last chapter, but I kew it would keep you reading :p I hope you like this.

Draco slowly turned around and looked at her; he was smirking. Only then did Ginny realized what she had said. She had lost to the Devil. He was going to ask her some horrible things that she would have to do with shame, humiliation. Draco walked slowly, almost seductively, towards her until their noses were almost touching. Only his books separated them.

"I think someone said 'Draco', "he whispered calmly but kept smirking.

"I…I just…"

"You just lost our bet, _Ginevra_."

Ginny's cheek reddened, both from embarrassment and anger. She knew that the issue of her little mistake would be horrible but what an arrogant prat!

"Look, Malfoy…"

"You can call me Draco, now," he replied. "Our bet is over my little loser."

He leaned over her and whispered against her lips, "I'm not sure of what I'm going to ask you. I just have a few ideas, but I promise you this is going to be fun…for the both of us, I mean."

He kissed her lips and turned around.

"Wait!" Ginny cried. "You're not going to tell me what you want me to do?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I told you I was not sure. Plus, I'm still pissed off at you for everything you said. So let me make my decision with all the time I need. I'm sure you don't want me to ask you to run naked in the Great Hall shouting: I'm a stupid poor Weaslette!"

Ginny frowned; her face burned with anger. Draco smirked at this.

"That's what I thought. Goodnight, my little Weaslette!"

He left. Ginny stayed a long time, staring at the Library door as if he was going to come back, and finally, she left too. Once in her bed, she was still thinking about what Draco had said and she was worried. He was able to ask her to run naked in front of everyone or…worse. How could have she said his name? She hated herself for that! "My life is going to be a hell from now on!" was her last thought before falling asleep and dreaming of all the mean things Malfoy could make her do.

The following morning, she went downstairs to have her breakfast and took a seat as far away as possible from the Trio. It meant eating alone, but she did not care. The only thing she was worried about was Malfoy or Draco or whatever. She spotted him at the Slytherin table. He looked up at her as if he had felt her stare. He winked and seemed delighted that she answered him with a glare, which annoyed her even more. He really was going to be the end of her.

"Ginny?"

Ginny woke up from her daydream and saw Hermione, looking at her.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Could I talk to you?"

"Hermione…", Ginny sighed, "If this about…"

"Ginny please, just give me two seconds."

"All right."

The two teenage girls exited the Great Hall to talk away from the others.

"Ginny, I'm worried about you," Hermione said, concerned. "I know that we abandoned you a little, but hanging out with Malfoy is not the best way to take revenge on us?"

"Excuse me? Why would you think that I want to take my revenge on all of you?" Ginny replied, almost shocked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on! Why would you work with Malfoy, then? You can stop now; Ron is really hurt and _shocked_. We all are."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ginny answered sarcastically. "I can't believe this! Why do you think that every choice I make is about you three? I chose Malfoy because, unlike you, he proposed his help."

"I did propose!"

"Well, that was too late."

"You know what? You're just _jealous_ because you have nobody." Hermione said cruelly but Ginny saw regret in her eyes, almost instantly. But it was too late; Ginny was hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ginny."

"Don't be. You meant it."

Hermione was about to reply, but Ginny cut her off.

"I'm going to tell you something. I'm not jealous at all. I was sincerely happy for all of you guys when this happened. Apparently, you were happy for yourselves because you had forgotten everybody else around you. You lived in a bubble and you still do. Love is fine but that does not mean you have to forget the others and that's what you did, all of you. I do not reproach you for being happy together. I reproach you for being as blind as bats since you are all _couples_. Isn't it the job of a friend to see if something bad is going on? Can't you understand that Malfoy was there when I needed help? I just accepted it because I was _alone_. There was no thought of revenge here. It's just disappointment that I feel. As I said last time, I'm perfectly aware that Malfoy is everything but nice. Ironically, this is a good thing because I won't be deceived and that's what matters. He hates me, I hate him and I think that makes things rather _interesting_. You, know, there's a saying I heard: 'Love your enemies in case your friends turn out to be a bunch of bastards.' I had never understood that saying. I do know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione, narrowing his eyes.

"It just means that I hate being disappointed so leave me alone for a while. You avoided me for a long time, just keep doing it."

"Ginny…"

"Have a good day, Hermione!"

Ginny turned around and was glad that Hermione did not follow her. Tears came into Ginny's eyes and rolled down her cheeks; she wiped them away vigorously. Confessing her feelings to Hermione had relieved and hurt her at the same time. As it was Saturday, she decided to go back to her dormitory.

Minutes later, lying in her bed, Ginny was thinking deeply when a noise caught her attention; some thing was knocking at the window. Ginny got up and was rather startled to see a majestic owl. She opened the window and took the letter it was holding. When she thanked it with a stroke, the owl flew away. Ginny closed the window and opened the little piece of parchment.

_Ginevra, (Yes, we are on first-name basis now that you lost…)_

_I know exactly what I'm going to ask you. Unfortunately for you, I have a lot of homework to do and prefect duties to complete. So, you'll have to wait until Sunday evening._

_Meet me tomorrow night at 9:00 PM in front of the Room of Requirement._

_The winner,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Ginny laughed despite herself at his arrogance. Hearing footsteps in the stairs, she put the letter under her robe and pretended to be asleep. In fact, that's all she did during the week-end; she pretented: to have a lot of homework, to be asleep, to feel nothing.

Then it was Sunday evening. She left the dormitory at 8:30 PM and pretended to not see the suspicious looks of the Trio.

When she arrived, Draco was not there. In fact, he was late!

"Well, it is about time," she snapped.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Some of us have a life, Ginevra."

Then he smirked, seeing her blushing face.

"We'd better talk in here."

He entered and she followed him. He conjured a loveseat and invited her to sit next to him. She did so and turned to him, irritated.

"Well, are you going to tell me what you want me to do or what?"

Draco smirked and took her chin in his hand.

"My dear, dear, dear Ginevra; I had a lot of troubles finding your punishment…and it hit me. It was so obvious."

His hand moved downwards and caressed her neck. Ginny shivered at his touch, which almost made Draco smile.

"I figured out what I wanted to do with a sexy Gryffindor, sister of someone I totally despise and friend of the famous Harry Potter…"

"Just say it, Malfoy," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Draco."

"Fine, Draco…just _say_ it."

"Well. In fact, it's rather a proposition; I mean I'm not a rapist. Anyway…" he added, seeing Ginny's impatient look. "I want a night with you."

"A night?!" She squealed.

"Yes, a night. And we will not play cards if that's what you want to know."

"Draco, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

He sighed irritably. "Let me set things straight. Even if you are a Weasley and I am a Malfoy, I have this _desire_ for you."

Ginny looked at him, completely shocked. Malfoy, desire, her; all these words were not possible together.

"You….you feel that for me?"

"Yes," he said sharply. "But don't think for a minute that I could feel _something else_ for you."

"I never said that."

"Fine." He ran a hand through his hair. "So, I have _desire_, and I know that you have some too. I mean, for me. Am I wrong?"

"Well…I ….I rather liked the kisses we shared."

She looked at her feet, suddenly embarrassed.

Draco took a step towards her and tilted her chin up so she could look at him.

"That's a start. Besides, I know I'm a good kisser."

He smirked and brushed his lips against her mouth. She was about to respond when he stepped away.

"So, do you accept?"

"Yes…I do. But may I have some conditions?"

"Well, you have some nerve, Ginevra! But all right, you can have the conditions."

"I don't want my family or my friends to know about it, before or after it happens…and Slytherins won't know either. In fact, nobody will know except for you and me. So I guess no statement about the whole thing will ever be made in public."

"Okay, it's not like I wanted everybody to know, anyway. So, you are sure that you agree to spend the night with me?"

"Yes, I am. I just want to know when it will happen."

"Oh…we are not in a hurry. Everything just takes time; maybe in a month or two. I don't know, actually. Nonetheless, if you're ready before, just call and I'll be there."

She looked at him seriously. "Why are you doing this?"

"You lost and I want this night. We both want this night."

"That's what you think," she snapped.

He chuckled. "Ginevra, lying is not good for such a little Gryffindor! It's not bad to be attracted to someone, even if he is your enemy. On the contrary, I think it's better with all the hatred."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Draco."

He suddenly snaked his arms around her waist. "Can I have a goodnight kiss, Ginevra?"

"Yes…" she whispered in response.

He took her lips and pulled her closer, Ginny gladly melted in his embrace. Moaning, she opened her mouth and let him feel, explore her mouth. When he gently released her lips, they were both breathing hard.

"I think this is enough for today, Ginevra. You'd better go back to your common room. It's getting late."

But Ginny did not release him and looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you sure this is not for some revenge or something?"

"Yes, I am sure. All I want is your body, Ginevra."

He smirked and she blushed furiously, finally letting him go.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight, then."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Ginevra."

She closed the door ran to her dormitory. Once settled in her bed, she could not fell asleep. Many questions were passing trough her head. Did she make the right choice? Would she have any regrets? But the scariest was, what if their desire for each other led them to something more or maybe even something worse?


	5. Akward Beginnings

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy...and review ;)**

Ginny arrived for breakfast in the Great Hall, more nervous than ever. As it was the morning after Draco had asked her for this little night, she was quite anxious to see him. Who knew what he could do?

Taking her place at the Gryffindor Table, she noticed that he was already there. He smirked at her and returned to his food. Blushing, she began to eat as fast as she could; she wanted to leave and for two reasons: a certain Slytherin, and the Trio who were coming in with their "lovers". When she saw their happy faces, she suddenly felt sad and no longer hungry. She grabbed an apple, left the Great Hall and took refuge in the library. She was still angry at them and still did not regret what she had said to Hermione. Draco was right, they were not worth it. _"Merlin! I'm_ _on Draco's side now!"_ she thought. _"There's really something wrong with me."_

"My…my…Ginevra, did you fall in love with this library or something?"

She turned her head sharply and saw the smirking face of Draco Malfoy looking down at her arrogantly.

"What's wrong, Ginevra? Why did you leave the Great Hall so fast?"

"Not your business, Malfoy," she snapped.

"My name is Draco, by the way," he replied.

"Fine. It's not your business, _Draco_."

"Good. Now I think this is my business. After all, you can tell me if you're so confused when I'm in the same place as you."

"Don't flatter yourself," she snickered. "I was just…tired and everything."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright. Look, is this about the Golden Trio yet again?"

Ginny looked at him, almost amazed by the fact that he could so easily see right through her.

"No, everything's fine."

He looked at her, almost smiling. "Come here, then"

Reluctantly, she obeyed. He embraced her and softly kissed her lips.

"Draco, I thought you asked for a night…"

"I did. But I learnt that you did a good job in Potions once again. Your tutor needs his little reward."

"Okay."

Trembling slightly, she cupped his face and lightly kissed his lips.

"I want a proper kiss, Ginevra, a kiss shared between two lovers."

"We are not lovers."

"Let's say it's the rehearsal of our night. Come on, I know you want it as much as I do."

Ginny knew he was right so she kissed him and snaked her tongue between his parted lips. Draco responded to her kiss and kept her closer. When they parted, they were both panting.

"Excellent, Ginevra," he said, touching her swollen lips. Then he looked at her up and down.

"What are you wearing under this cloak?"

"Err…the usual uniform."

"Find something sexier to wear when our night comes around," he whispered seductively in her ear. "Something I could take off in one swoop."

"I'll…I'll try."

"Excellent. What do you say to a little rendezvous just before my Quidditch practice? Let's say 5:00 PM in the changing room. I know you're free."

"For what?"

"I want you to show me all the sexy clothes that you own."

"What if someone sees us?" she asked, hesitantly.

He rolled his eyes. "Nobody will see us; the training is one hour later. We have thirty minutes at least before the team arrives. So don't be late, okay?"

"Okay…"

He kissed her one last time and left. Ginny ran to class, thinking about what she would wear later.

The day passed very quickly and Ginny became more and more anxious. When she left her last lesson, she ran to her dormitory to find something "sexy" but the only thing she managed to find was a pink strap-top. She put it on and headed in the direction of the Quidditch changing room. Draco was already waiting for her.

"I'm not late."

"Did I say something?" He patted the spot next to him on a bench. "Sit down, Ginevra."

She did and he slowly took off her cloak. He smiled, seeing her clothes.

"That's everything I have, I mean, that is sexy."

She blushed.

"We'll take care of this little problem later. I'll find you some nice little things to wear."

He caught her wrist and pulled her against him.

"I've been waiting for this all day long," he whispered against her mouth before suddenly realizing that she was shaking. "What's the matter? Are you scared?"

"Well no, but someone could come. And I didn't agree to this, I just said I would give you one night…and I'm not ready right now. You said I could choose."

"Of course, you could. But as I said earlier we could rehearse the little scene."

"Yes, but we will not do "it"."

He smirked. "No, we won't do the thing right now, Ginevra. I just thought you would like a kiss or maybe two…"

"I would, but…."

"Put your arms around my neck then."

She looked at him, so arrogant but knowing she could not resist him. Merlin, he was so damn sexy! So she complied and her hands even went further up, into his hair.

"Very well…now I can kiss you."

His mouth crashed down on hers; he took her by the waist and settled her on his lap. He then released her mouth and took off her top.

Ginny blushed even more, but let him do it nonetheless. Draco stared at her simple white cotton bra for a little while before his lips found her neck. He trailed soft butterfly kisses down her neck, jaw, and breastbone then reached her cleavage. He ran a lazy finger between her breasts and tried to unclasp her bra, but Ginny stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"I …I can't…I don't want to…Try to…" Ginny stuttered.

"Look…I said we won't go too far; you don't have to be afraid of me. As I said once, I'm not a rapist. Besides, I thought you had accepted to spend a night with me. This is what we will do when that time arrives," Draco explained, and then he looked at her suspiciously. "Are you gay or something?"

Ginny would have laughed if she wasn't so embarrassed. Gay? Not even in her dreams!

"No! Listen, there's something…"

"Something? What?" Draco said, with some bit of irritation.

"I am a…" Ginny began but a voice cut her off.

"Malfoy, are you there?"

"Damn it!" said Draco through gritted teeth. "What is he doing here?" He pushed Ginny off him. "Get dressed."

Ginny happily complied.

"Malfoy?" The voice asked again.

"Yeah, Zabini, right here!" Draco shouted.

He took Ginny by the hand and opened a door.

"This way out," he made her look at him. "If you have a problem with our _intimacy_, you have to tell me. If you don't, then I really don't understand this rejection and I will tell your brother about our little bet. I think that is fair enough if you don't comply. Do I make myself clear?"

Ginny nodded nervously.

"Okay…Meet me in the Room of Requirement for our little tutoring session; we won't be disturbed."

Draco kissed her and let her go. The young Gryffindor ran to her dormitory to avoid being seen. She was really embarrassed and afraid. Draco and she were almost caught. If Zabini had seen them, they would have been in trouble. Deep trouble. She could imagine the looks on the Trio's faces upon learning that Ginny Weasley had been seen nearly naked with Draco Malfoy in the Quidditch changing room. In fact…that might be funny. She giggled and entered in the Gryffindor common room.

To her misfortune, the Trio was there, chatting and laughing. They stopped when they spotted her. Ginny rolled her eyes and went to the stairs.

"I'm going to tell Mum." Ron said behind her.

Ginny stopped abruptly and turned around.

"What did you just say?" she whispered angrily.

"I'm going to tell Mum…everything," he answered defiantly.

Ginny advanced on her brother pointing a finger at his chest.

"Tell her what? Tell her that your sister had to ask the son of Lucius Malfoy for help because you are too busy with your girlfriend. Tell her that the only thing you do in your free time is to put your tongue in Hermione's mouth so you can't follow my every move. I really have had enough, Ronald Billius Weasley."

Her brother flinched at this.

"I'm going to tell you something. I swear on Merlin that if you ever tell Mum about Malfoy tutoring me, I will tell her your little fun with Hermione could give her a grandchild sooner than she thinks."

Hermione gasped; Harry and Ron looked scandalized.

"You…wouldn't do that, would you?" asked Ron, suddenly scared.

"Oh, I would and you know perfectly well that she won't be pleased. So stay the hell away from my business and I'll stay away from yours."

"But, Ginny…"

"Don't 'but' me! I don't care. As I said to Hermione, keep ignoring me. Just live your life and forget me. I mean, what is the big deal?"

"What is the big deal?" her brother cried. "You have Draco Malfoy as your tutor!"

"So what? Are you afraid that his Slytherin charms work, that our tutoring lessons lead to something more? That I kiss him? That I sleep with him?"

Ron tensed. "You do?"

Ginny laughed, suddenly amused by the whole situation.

"That's what bothering you then; to find out someday that Malfoy is bedding your baby sister. Don't worry, as much as it is not your business, I don't sleep with Malfoy." "_Yet,"_ she added mentally. "And for the last time: Leave. Me. Alone."

"Okay…but don't say I did not warn you. Malfoy could…"

"Whatever." She waved them goodbye.

"Ginny, there's one more thing!"

"What?" She said exasperatedly.

"If you do this because Harry and Luna…"

"I don't care about them! Why do you think that everything is always about him?" she said, looking at Harry. "I'm not that desperate…"

Then she left the room without another word.

As it had been planned, she went or rather ran to the Room of Requirement to meet Draco.

"You are late," he said coldly.

"I know. Sorry. I just fell asleep, I missed dinner and I…"

"Okay, okay. I don't care. Come on in."

Draco pushed Ginny in the room.

"Okay, we have a lot to do. Snape is going to give you more and more essays to do and you still have a few problems."

They took a place around the table and Draco went over the different points she absolutely had to know. Then, they moved on to their usual snogging session. But Ginny was still preoccupied by all the things her brother said and especially by the fact that Draco still ignored her _virginal status_.

Seeing and hearing no reaction from Ginny, Draco stopped his ministrations.

"What's the matter? You seem preoccupied. Is it the Trio again?"

Ginny was aware that the Trio was not her real problem right now, but if she told him what happened earlier, it would solve her main problem and Draco would discover the 'thing' later.

"Well, they…they…"

"Just say it," he snapped.

"Ron is afraid that I could sleep with you. He said that if I would, it would only be because of Harry."

"Would it?" he asked.

"No. I don't care about Harry."

"The problem is solved, then. Plus, I already told you to stop listening to them and to do what you want."

"He wants to tell my mum about our tutoring lessons."

Draco rolled his eyes. "He won't because your mother will say that it is his entire fault, that he should have kept an eye on you. Stop worrying. Is that what you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Ginny froze. "Yes…well, no."

"What is it, then?" he asked impatiently, and then he looked at her defiantly. "We won't move until you say it."

Ginny lowered her eyes to avoid his stare.

"I've never had sex. I'm a virgin." Draco's fingers tightened their grip on her waist a little bit. "I know this is embarrassing. It will be alright if you want to change my 'punishment'."

Draco tilted her chin up.

"Why would I do that?" he asked softly.

"Well, maybe you want to spend a night with a girl with more _experience_."

"No, it may be better this way." She looked at him; her eyes wide open with surprise. "I will again be your tutor; I will teach you everything and this way, you will have to admit that Draco Malfoy is the master of pleasure."

Despite herself, Ginny shivered with anticipation.

"So…it doesn't bother you?" she asked, slightly startled.

"No," he smirked. "I've never had a virgin before but you will be my student. I can tell this is going to be fun. We will both have a lot of fun."

And with these words, he kissed her. Ginny opened her mouth for him to deepen the kiss and moaned softly when he did. She ran her fingers in his soft hair. The kiss was breathtaking and she suddenly felt dizzy. Draco felt her unstable state and broke the kiss. He then coaxed her legs around his hips and squeezed her bottom cheeks to let her feel his arousal. Ginny whimpered.

"See?" he said huskily. "I told you we would have a lot of fun, Ginevra."


	6. Draco 'Evil Tutor' Malfoy

A/N: Hey, everyone! Here is chapter 6! You are finally going to discover what Draco's thoughts are. Read, enjoy and don't forget to review!

Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed, smiling. He was more than happy. Everything he had planned was unfolding perfectly. He had completely ensnared Ginny Weasley.

At first, he had wanted to resist this feeling, this attraction he had for the girl. Nonetheless, the feeling had been stronger than him, and he knew the best way to resist this kind of temptation was to yield to it. So, he gladly did. And the best part had been to discover that the Weaslette shared the same feeling. Then, she had confessed that she was still a virgin.

He had to admit that he had been rather startled at first as he had never had a virgin in his bed before, but a cold joy passed through his veins. Ginny Weasley was going to give herself for the first time to him, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Pureblood, even though she had always been attracted to the famous Harry Potter.

What a slap in the face it would be for the Trio! Indeed, he was sure they would end up discovering their secret. The Weaslette would confess to the Mudblood, who'd tell her stupid boyfriend, who'd tell Pothead.

What a disgrace it would be for them, and especially for the Weasley family, to learn that Draco Malfoy, son of their enemy, Lucius Malfoy, had deflowered their little girl…and had dumped her not very long after. He knew it would probably cost him the beating of a lifetime, but it would be absolutely worth it. He would get Ginny Weasley in his bed no matter what the cost because that was what he wanted and, he thought with a smile, a Malfoy always gets what he wants…

Ginny was trying to concentrate on her homework for the seventh time in thirty minutes. It was in vain. All her thoughts were on one person: Draco Malfoy. How had she become so obsessed with this guy? If only he was not so attractive.

The previous night had been wonderful. They had not made love. Ginny had not been ready. Nevertheless, she had never thought someone could make her feel this way. He had kissed her, and touched her in a way which still made her blush. God! He was so, so Slytherin.

Unable to concentrate any longer, she closed her books with a frustrated sigh. She was about to leave when an arm snaked around her waist, and pulled her behind a book shelf.

"Guess who?" the voice whispered huskily in her ear.

"Draco 'Evil Tutor' Malfoy."

He chuckled lightly. "Exactly, my dear Ginevra. Evil, I am; evil, I'll always be."

"What can I do for you?" she snapped.

"What's wrong Ginevra? Frustrated from last time?"

"Absolutely not, I don't know what makes you think…" she stuttered.

"And now, I bet you're blushing," he added, amused.

"Not at all," she lied.

"It's all right. I like it when you blush."

Draco tightened his grip on her. He leaned on her to trail open-mouth kisses down her neck.

"Draco," she whispered. "I don't think that this is the best place to do it. Someone could come."

Draco did not stop his ministrations though. Ginny gave up her protest, completely overwhelmed by the feelings which passed through her body. Everything around her disappeared. The books slipped from her hands and fell on the floor. She turned around, and cupped his face, prepared to kiss him.

"Where do you think she is?" someone said loudly.

Ginny knew that voice: her brother. She wanted to step away from Draco, but he kept her close.

"Someone is looking for you. I want to hear what he has to say," he whispered.

"I don't."

"But I do so that's what we will do."

She glared at him, but he did not seem to mind, and lightly kissed her lips.

"Ron! This is a library. We don't shout in here," Ginny heard Hermione say.

"I'm sure she's right here," Ron answered as if he had not heard her. "She is with _him_."

"Ron, leave her alone. You see she's not here."

"I saw her enter in the library. I saw _him _too."

"Hermione is right, Ron," Harry interfered. "She is not here; they are not here. She may be with Colin or someone else. We'd better work."

"_Great!"_ Ginny thought. They were staying. How will Draco and she get out now?

"We're fine here, Ginevra," Draco whispered, as if he had read her thoughts. "Where were we, by the way?" he asked seductively.

"Are you crazy? My brother and my friends are here!"

"So?"

"What if they hear us? See us?"

He rolled his eyes. "They won't; they are working, with your know-it-all friend. Trust me they will have no time to take heed of us."

Once again, his lips found the sensitive skin of her neck.

"You're going to have your next lesson, Ginevra," he whispered against her skin. "Snogging in a public place."

"What? No way, Draco!"

But he did not listen to her. He opened her blouse to kiss the swell of her breasts.

"That's not fair," she whispered, but pulled him closer to her. She moaned quietly.

"I knew you would love that," he said, looking up at her with his usual smirk on his face.

"We shouldn't be doing this, right here, right now though," she tried to object.

He put his hand on her neck, and pulled her to him so their faces were only inches away from each other's.

"But you want to do it nonetheless?" he whispered against her mouth.

"Yes."

She did it. Ginny snogged Draco in the library while her friends were working just next to them. And she did not regret it. At all. That was their best snogging session ever. Danger mixed with Draco's kisses and caresses made the thing more exciting. It scared her, and pleased her at the same time.

For the first time, she played an active part in their little snogging session. She touched him, felt his muscular chest through the shirt he was wearing. She liked it utterly, and he apparently did too.

He had a huge power over her, but she seemed to have one over him too. That's why she agreed to have another tutoring session in the Room of Requirement. Sure at first they had worked, but right now, they were sharing hot kisses on the loveseat. Ginny's shirt was open and Draco was half-draped on her. Draco left her lips, and stroked her mouth with one of his fingers.

"You know," he said. "I think we should take this to the next step."

"Next step?" she asked nervously, pushing Draco's hand aside.

"Relax. I'm perfectly aware you're not ready," he answered, sounding amused. "I was just suggesting that I wanted to see a little more of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I just saw and touched the upper part of your body. I want a look at you lower part too. I mean, your skirts are pretty long…"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"This is not a big deal, you know."

"You're not the one who gets touched."

"I'm not the one who enjoys my touch either," he answered smugly.

"Fine, but you know what? This is totally unfair. You can see me, but you haven't let me have one tiny look at you."

He looked at her, raising a questioning eyebrow. She gasped, and put a hand on her mouth as she realized what she just said.

"We can fix that, Ginevra. There is going to be a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. We'll meet in somewhere. You'll follow me everywhere I want, and then you will let me see and touch your legs or more. We will do something for your little problem after that."

"Someone could see us," she objected.

"No one will see us, Ginevra."

Ginny looked at him with narrowed eyes. What was he planning to do?

"What do you want to do with me in Hogsmeade?"

"You'll see," he said with some little satisfied smile.

Any protests would be in vain. He was going to do whatever he wanted, and she could do nothing against it. She had no choice.

"Okay," she sighed indifferently. "I have nothing else to do so I guess I can come."

He smirked. "That's my little redheaded girl."

"Yeah, all right, I've got to go. It's rather late."

She pushed him away, fixed herself, and walked to the door. She opened it, and turned around to look at Draco.

"Good night, Draco 'Evil Tutor' Malfoy."

"Good night, Ginevra 'Little Prey' Weasley."

She rolled her eyes at this, left the room, and closed the door behind her. Draco stared at the door, and smiled. Everything was just perfect.


	7. Hogsmeade

A/N: If anyone's interested I'm in need of a beta for this story. Mine had too much to do and had to stop. So if you want chapter 8 very quickly, I need your help ;) Anyway; here is chapter 7, just for you. Read, enjoy, and review!

_Meet me in front of the Shrieking Shack at 2__:00 PM. Don't be late._

_Draco._

_P.S.: Nobody will see us, stop worrying._

Ginny folded the paper in her coat and sighed. She checked her watch: 11:00 AM. Three hours to go. She sighed again. She was cold, bored, and alone. She used to like Hogsmeade, but that was when Fred and George were still with her. Of course, she could go and see at the Hogsmeade branch of their shop, but that definitely wasn't the same thing. This place was boring without a friend or a relative to have fun with.

She only came because of Draco, and she already regretted it. Even if she found a lot of pleasure in this game, it was way too dangerous. She was not a Slytherin slut. Deep inside, Ginny was aware she would not forget this affair she was having with Draco Malfoy. Discounting what would happened if somebody saw them, the worst part was knowing that everything would be over very soon, and that he would probably treat her worse than ever. Then, she would be considered no better than those Slytherin sluts she despised so much.

"Who would care, anyway?"

"Speaking to yourself, are you?" said two voices behind her.

She turned around, and tears came to her eyes when she saw her twin brothers.

"Fred! George! I am so happy to see you!" she exclaimed, hugging both of them. "What are you doing here? Have you closed your shop?"

"Of course, not," George said. "Lee is keeping it. We went looking for you. Why are you all alone?"

"I……The others are busy. I think"

"Really?" Fred asked. "Where is Ronnikins?"

"He is with Hermione."

"Harry?"

"With Luna."

"Err….Neville?"

"With Parvati."

"What about Snape, then?"

"Eww! I don't know, and I don't want to!"

They all laughed. Nonetheless, Fred looked worriedly at his sister.

"Seriously, sis'. What's going on? They don't want you to be with them?"

"No, it's not exactly that. I had enough of being the fifth wheel, you know. Anyway, they don't miss me."

"Ron said you had had an argument," George retorted.

"I assume he told you why."

"Surprisingly, he did not. He said it would be better to ask you so…"

Ginny hesitated to reveal the truth. What if they reacted like Ron? She could not bear it, not today. Still, lying to the twins was not a good idea.

"Draco Malfoy."

The twins frowned. "What about him?"

"He is the subject of my argument with Ron."

"Why? What did he do?"

"Nothing, or everything, it depends how you look at it."

"Ginny, you'd better tell us everything before we kick his ass."

Ginny sighed deeply.

"Alright, but please, don't judge me. Well, I had troubles in Potions and I did not want to bother Hermione. Besides, she was always busy with Ron. So, I went to the library, and Malfoy appeared. He offered his help. I know this is surprising, and I refused at first. But, trust me, or not, he insisted, and I chose to trust him."

"What did he ask in return?" Fred asked. "I suppose a Malfoy's help is not free."

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me that Draco Malfoy _really _wanted to help you, Ginny Molly Weasley!"

"Apparently, he did and does," Ginny lied.

"So, you work with him, and that is all."

"Of course, George. What do you want me to do with him?"

Ginny blushed at her lie. She was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry, sis'. I was checking if he is torturing you."

"No, he isn't. He is being perfectly _nice."_

"Okay, then."

She looked at them with big wide eyes.

"You are okay with that?"

"Well, as long as he remains nice and polite, there will be no problem."

"Thank you. Nonetheless, may I ask you something?"

The twins nodded.

"I wish that you wouldn't tell this to Mum and Dad. Mum will freak out and Dad's reaction will be worse than Ron's. I don't want to upset them."

The twins looked at each other and seemed to find an agreement in the eye of the other. Finally, they turned to Ginny, and muttered an "Okay".

"But if you have any problem with him," George warned, "You'll tell us and we will kick his ass. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Fine," Fred said with a smile. "Now, what do you say about having lunch together?"

"That would be wonderful."

Draco looked at his watch for the third time, and sighed; she had ten minutes left. He was early, and this was unusual. Draco Malfoy was always a little late on a date, except it seemed for this one. Anyway, she was the one who was supposed to be there, waiting.

He hated to admit it, but he had been very impatient for this meeting. This was like a game he really enjoyed, a hunt game. He was more than aroused to have the littlest Weasley as a prey. If only his father knew, he would kill him! Of course, he would adore the fact that his son was playing with a Weasley but he would not agree with the way it was done. To Lucius Malfoy, a Weasley was worth nothing, not even worth sleeping with. Nonetheless, Draco always got all the girls he wanted, even Ginny Weasley.

"Hi."

He heard a little voice next to him. He turned his head and looked at a smiling Ginny Weasley. He checked his watch.

"You are two minutes late."

Her smile dropped.

"I was busy."

"With who?"

She chuckled. "My brothers, Fred and George; stop being so jealous."

"I certainly am not," he said indignantly. "I am just possessive. I am your _only_ teacher."

"Okay, okay. So, where are we going?"

He smiled mysteriously and took her hand. "Come with me."

He stopped a little further in front of a clothes shop.

"Why are we here?"

"I said I would do something for your sexy clothing problem. Here we are."

"I am not sure I like this."

"Did I ever ask?" he said, entering the shop with her.

A smiling middle-aged witch greeted them.

"Good afternoon, young darlings. May I help you?"

"Yes, madam. This young lady here would like a brand-new wardrobe. Something more feminine we could say…"

"Certainly, sir. What kind of items are you exactly looking for?"

"Lingerie mostly, but I think tops and little skirts would be good to. Well, I need to go somewhere else, but I leave you with my girlfriend and I am sure she will make the right choices."

Ginny blushed with embarrassment.

"Would you excuse us, just a second?"

Ginny pulled Draco aside.

"Could you explain to me," Ginny said through gritted teeth, "What is this all about? You bought me here to buy lingerie, and I am your girlfriend, now?"

"Well, who is supposed to buy your underwear except your mother? Your boyfriend, of course. I couldn't have said, 'Hello, I will be spending a night with her because she lost a bet, and I want her to be very sexy. Oh! I almost forgot. I am Draco Malfoy and this is Ginny Weasley.'"

"I could have done the shopping all by myself. "

"This shop is the best."

"I don't have enough money, Draco. You know that."

"I will pay, of course."

"You won't buy me anything. I am not your whore!"

"I never said such a thing! Look, I said I'd pay, so I'm paying. I want you to wear these clothes, so I have to pay. There is no whore and pimp, here. Accept, please."

Malfoy said please, Ginny thought, bewildered. He really wanted to see her in these clothes, or he was just trying to convince her by being nice. Anyway, it was working.

"All right."

Draco smiled sweetly. This pleased Ginny so much, that she suddenly kissed his lips.

"You learn very fast, Ginevra. I like that." He kissed her forehead. "I'd better go, I'll pick you up in an hour or so."

"Okay…"

One hour later, Ginny was waiting for Draco, surrounded by several kinds of boxes. She had chosen all sorts of things, too much would refuse to pay, and she could not blame him! What had she been thinking?

"Well, I see you have finally found something," said a voice behind her.

Ginny did not dare looking at him. "I'm sorry, Draco. It is…"

"Alright. It's alright. The more you have, the more you can seduce me with. I can't wait to see you wearing these short outfits."

She cocked an amused eyebrow.

"Who said they were shorts?"

"Well, I hope they are."

Draco paid everything and they went out.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you afraid that the lady could talk to your parents?"

"She doesn't know me. Her shop must be the only one where my mother never went. It is too inappropriate for a Malfoy, according to her."

"So, she is never kind of sexy? Even for your father?"

"My father loves her classy side. But, don't worry, they have sex. A Malfoy can't stay sexually inactive for long."

At this, he gently squeezed her butt.

"Err, maybe I should go."

"Did I say I was finished? There are better things to come. Follow me."

Draco took her bags and walked rapidly through the streets. Ginny walked close behind, but far enough to imply that they were not together.

He stopped abruptly in front of a little pub. He opened the door for her, and she reluctantly entered. When he had closed the door behind him, she turned around to face him.

"Do you want to get me drunk?" she whispered hesitantly.

Draco smiled indulgently. "We don't need that, do we?" He pecked her lips. "Wait here a minute."

He walked to the reception desk, and came back to Ginny with a key.

"Our room is ready."

Ginny started to panic. "Which room? I….I didn't ask for a room."

"Relax, this is just for privacy. Come on."

Ginny followed him through the corridors to finally arrive in a beautiful room.

"Wow, is this yours?"

"No. One of the seventh years lent it to me. And before you ask, I did not tell your name, and everything will be kept secret."

"So, what do we do now?"

Draco smirked. "I have a gift for you."

He took a bag that Ginny did not recognise and gave it to her. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Open it."

She did so, and discovered a long green dress made of silk. She gulped.

"Why did you buy this?"

"I thought you would be sexy in it. You should wear it some time…when you're with me, of course."

Ginny looked at the dress, then at Draco, and she suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. So, she let go of the dress, and kissed him, putting her arms around his neck. If he was surprised at first, Draco soon melted to her embrace and deepened the kiss.

"If that was to thank me for buying you this dress," Draco said once their lips had parted, "next time, I will buy you a necklace."

"Maybe there is no reason for this kiss. Must I don't need one to kiss you?"

"Of course, not. You know, as much as I enjoy being the master; it is sometimes fun to be slave."

A shiver ran down Ginny's spine as she pictured Draco on a bed, totally at her mercy.

"Anyway Ginevra, I think we have come here for an important reason."

At that, he ran a hand down her leg sensually.

"Why don't you get rid of that skirt?"

"You promised me something in exchange."

"I remember that, don't worry. First, I want to see your legs."

Draco's hand went up Ginny's leg until he reached her thigh. He caressed her soft skin, and Ginny completely, completely overwhelmed by the sensations, closed her eyes, and a pleasant sigh escaped her lips. She did not even try to stop Draco when he undid the zipper of her skirt. On the contrary, she helped him get rid of the fabric.

He gently pulled her against him, and kissed her lips.

"Your turn, now," he said, and put Ginny's hands on his shirt.

To her own surprise, Ginny did not hesitate, and undid the first button, then the second, the third….

When she reached the last one, her breath quickened just a tiny second, and then she undid it and let the shirt slid down Draco's arms. She admired his body, the muscles on his torso, and for once, felt glad that he was the Slytherin seeker. She must have looked at him for a long time, because Draco took her hands and put them on his body which it was amazing to feel his hard body under her palms. Her fingers travelled on the exposed skin. His breathing quickened.

He coaxed her legs around his waist, Ginny happily complied, and put her arms around his neck so as not to lose her balance. They kissed hungrily. Without realizing it, they fell on the bed. Draco looked at Ginny so intently that she blushed.

"What?"

Draco did not answer, and kissed her instead. Ginny lost all thoughts, and gladly melted to his kiss. She put her hands in his hair, and was surprised to find them so soft. Her hands went down to find his neck, then his back, and she caressed it. Draco released her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck. When he reached the collar of her shirt, he hesitated a few seconds before unbuttoning it. With each button, Ginny was granted a soft kiss on her skin. Soon, he had gotten rid of the fabric. Ginny's breath became erratic when her soft flesh met Draco's muscular skin.

How could she experience so much desire for someone who used to hurt her? She was not even ashamed of herself. In fact, she did not see any reason to be. This would not hurt anyone, and nobody would ever know about it, she thought, moving lazily her hips to meet his.

"Stop that," Draco groaned, taking hold of her hips.

"Why? You seemed to like it," she answered, staring at the bump in his trousers.

"Oh, I do! I just don't think this is the perfect place for your first time."

"Why did you bring me here, then?"

"I wanted you to see the dress, and to check if you were ready for our night."

Ginny looked at him, astonished.

"You knew all of this would happen?"

"Well, I know my power of seduction."

Ginny got up furiously and fixed her clothes.

"You arrogant bastard! You really think you can use me as if I were a puppet."

"But, you are a puppet. You lost the bet, remember? You just have to obey!"

"You know what? Let's just forget our stupid games. The only thing you want is to sleep with me. Just send me an owl when you want to do it, so I can get rid of your royal ass."

With these words, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Draco looked at the door, then at the floor where Ginny had dropped the dress. He picked it up, and caressed the soft fabric. An evil smile appeared on his face.

"As you like, Ginevra."


	8. Love or Lust

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot of this story.

**A/N: **Huge thanks to my marvellous beta reader _ginnygirl2_. I hope you will like this chapter because I had a lot of troubles with the sex scene lol. Merry Christmas to all of you.

Ginny read the letter Draco sent her for the unemptieth time. The more she read it, the angrier she became. What a cocky guy he was!

_Ginevra,_

_Time has come. Meet me tomorrow in the Room of Requirement at 9:00 PM sharp. Then, you will get rid of my royal ass. I sent you the clothes back. Wear the dress tomorrow. _

_Draco._

He was giving orders because he was pissed off; because she had pissed him off. She knew that, even if it was not an excuse fot this arrogant and despising letter. Time has come, what sort of sentence was that? Was the loss of her virginity a big event for him or did he think this was some kind of redemption from her? What an ass!

« Well, maybe I won't go. », she said out loud. Then she sighed. « Who am I kidding? Of course, I'll go. »

He was too damn hot. Plus, who knew what he could do if she did not obey him or who he could talk to? And there was also the fact that she was too damn weak to resist him. She'll go and suffer the pleasure to be in the arms of a Malfoy.

She touched the soft dress, realizing for the first time how beautiful it was. Draco might be an ass, but he certainly had good taste. A sudden thought passed her mind. How many girls had received a dress like this one from Draco Malfoy? How many had ever received any gift from him? Certainly not Pansy! A sudden feeling of superiority possessed her. That stupid Slytherin slut was not even worth a dress. But still, how many girls will be worth a dress after her? Will it bother her? Yes it will....but why?

« Ginny? »

The young girl quickly hid the dress under the covers on her bed and turned around to face her friend.

« Luna?! How did you come in? »

« I knocked. Neville opened the door. »

The two friends looked at each other without knowing what to say. Ginny wondered what on earth she was doing here. Did the Trio send her as a messenger?

« May I help you? »

Luna smiled dreamily. « I just want to talk to you. »

« Let me guess. You were sent to convince me not to see Malfoy anymore. »

« As a matter of fact....no. It's true that they told me about you and Malfoy. In fact, they constantly talk about you. »

« Sorry. » Ginny snickered.

« No, I am sorry. You know how dreamy I am. I never realized that you could be hurt by our behaviour. «

Ginny suddenly realized that Luna really was sorry and knew she did not have to pay for the Trio's mistakes.

« It's okay, Luna. I'm sorry I was not very nice earlier. This is not your fault, I'm not just in a good mood right now. » She smiled at her friend. « It's really nice to see you. »

« Yeah. You, too. About Malfoy... »

« Oh Merlin! » Ginny cut her off. « I knew it! Why do you... »

« I think you two make a great couple. »

« Why....What? » Ginny stuttered.

« You heard me. » Luna answered, shrugging as if the thing was completely normal.

« Luna, Malfoy and I are not a couple. » Or were they?

« Oh well...that's too bad because you would have been the perfect girl able to melt his heart of ice. Plus...I mean a Malfoy and a Weasley together; my mother used to say that hating someone was the best way to fall in love with him. »

Ginny looked at her friend, dumfounded. Did she really mean it?

« I do. »

Ginny startled. « I'm sorry? »

« I know you don't totally believe me but I really meant what I just told you. You two would be great together. I don't care if he's a Malfoy or not, as long as you're happy. »

« Well thanks. I mean, if Malfoy and I were seeing each other, I'm glad to see that you would be very supportive. Thank you again. »

« For what? »

« Being a good friend. »

Once again, Luna shrugged her shoulders to make Ginny understand that it was completely normal. She looked at her watch.

« Well, I've got work to do before dinner. I must leave you, sorry. »

Ginny smiled at her.

« That's alright. Just try to come and see me more often. »

« Will do. » Luna walked to the stairs then stopped and turned around. « One more thing. »

« Yeah? »

« As much as I'm sure you could be the only one able to melt Draco's heart of ice, he could be the perfect candidate to freeze yours. Just tell your heart to love very carefully. »

« I don't love him, I don't, I don't, I don't.... » Ginny kept saying the same sentence in her head over and over again since Luna had left her yesterday. Before her conversation with her friend, everything was clear in her mind but right now...How could such a thing be possible? She could not love Draco Malfoy! She was not in love with him...was she?

She did like his company, his touch, the way he smiled, his so sexy smirk. But was it really love? Maybe it was just a friendship combined with lust, they were like friends with benefits. That she could not deny. She considered him almost as a friend now, she had said such intimate things to him. Besides, she was constantly craving for his touch, his kisses, his caresses. She loved to be in his arms so much! She had never felt that way with her ex-boyfriends! What an irony to discover such great feelings for someone she hated two months ago! _« So what if I love him? »_, she tought. _« My feelings will die when all of this will be over. »_ She will not see him any longer, name-calling will be back and soon enough, they'll hate each other....ignore each other at least.

Ginny looked at the clock in the girls' dormitory: 8:00 PM. She should get dressed. She went to the bathroom and quickly put the green dress on. She brushed her hair, then took a look at herself in the mirror. Why on earth was Malfoy interested in her? Of course, she was not that bad; her face possessed fine and graceful features, the freckles she had disliked so much were quite charming. As for her figure, it was quite fine; feminine curves and all. The thing was she was not the girl Malfoy was usually attracted to...that is to say a tart.

« Oh what the hell! I'm sure I'm just another girl on his list. There was no Slytherin left, that's all. »

Once he will have fulfilled this desire he suddenly felt for her, all of this will be over. But did she want it to be over?

Frustrated, she gave up the idea of putting make-up on and left her Common Room to make her way to the Room of Requirement. Draco was already waiting for her. Thankfully for them, everybody was in the Great Hall.

She looked at him, he was wearing dark jeans and a blue shirt matching his beautiful eyes. The young Gryffindor felt her heart swell at his beauty. _t_, she told her heart as if it could hear her.

« Shall we? »

The voice of Draco brought her back to reality. He was looking at her, pretty amused.

« Sure. »

Ginny entered into the room and nearly gasped at the sight in front of her eyes. There was a huge four poster bed with dark green covers, candles everywhere. This was so romantic and so unDracoish.

« Do you like it? », Draco whispered in her ear. She jumped a bit, his voice sending goosebumps all of her body. « Because if you think this is like one of our stupid games, I could easily take you against the wall. »

Ginny felt her center tighten at his words. Despite herself, she saw the picture of Draco savagely taking her against one of the walls in her head.

« Wh...what? »

« You said you had enough of our stupid games. So I'm gonna leave you the choice; the bed or the wall...or the floor, whatever. We won't even have to get undressed if you prefer. »

Okay, he is still mad. « Is this because of the get rid of your royal ass thing? I will not apologize for this, you know you deserved it. »

« I deserved it! Geez...I was trying to be nice, not to rush things for you. »

She twirled around furiously to look at him. « Nice? Is that what you say when you go in a hotel room with a girl to grope her and let her frustrated in the end? I got tired of all that teasing, that's all. »

An evil smirk appeared on the Slytherin's face. « Frustrated, were you? I am so sorry for that, Ginevra. »

« Don't take this the wrong way... »

« I'm taking this the way it has to be taken. These things take some time, you know. And even with all of my experiences, I've never had a virgin in my hands before. I just did what I thought was best for you. Guess you were more perverted that I imagined. »

« Perverted! » Ginny exclaimed, her temper rising within the seconds. « Fuck you, Draco Malfoy!. » She attempted to leave but his arm caught hers and pulled her against his muscular chest.

« Oh yes, please do. Fuck me, Ginevra. » He hotly wshipered in her ear before ravaging her neck with hot open-mouth kisses. Ginny couldn't help offering more access to his sweet administrations, leaning her head on his shoulder.

« I can't help it. That temper of yours really turns me on. », he said against her skin. « So, what do you say? »

Ginnu cupped his cheek and turned his head so that it was facing hers. Her mouth attacked his with fierce hunger. She broke the barrier between his lips with her tongue. She took the leading role, her thirst of him was undeniable by now. They broke the kiss after a moment, both gaping for air, and looked at each other, the same fever was burning in their eyes.

« The bed. Get me to the bed, Draco. » Ginny whispered hoarsely.

Letting out a ragged sigh, Draco happily complied and carried her bridal style to the bed. He softly put her on the matress, then took a few steps back to get rid of his shoes and socks. Ginny was too entranced by him to male a move so that when he was done, Draco gently took her shoes off, kissing each of her ankles in the process. Finally, he took place next to her in the bed, his eyes never leaving hers.

Ginny stroked his cheek and bent her head towards his for another kiss. Their exchanges became more and more needy, hungry. With a frustrated whimper, Ginny tugged on Draco's shirt to take it off. He broke the kiss to let her do so and growled when he felt her soft hands, then her mouth on his chest. Ginny smiled against Draco's skin, enjoying the way he was reacting to her touch. Suddenly feeling bold, Ginny let her mouth wander lower and lower on his upper body until she reached the top of his jeans. Draco let out another growl and pulled her back against his chest.

« Don't be so impatient, Ginevra. You first, then my time will come » He looked at her. « By the way, I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look in that dress. Green suits you. »

He put his arms on her back to undo the zipper of her dress and let the soft fabric slid on her body until it reached her waist, revealing her lacy black bra.

« I see you make good use of our latest purchases. I assume you're also wearing the matching panties. »

Ginny smiled mischievisouly. « That's for you to find out. »

« You wanna play, Miss Weasley? », he asked, caressing her breasts through her bra. « Game on, then. » He unclapsed her bra and put his mouth on her soft mounds, sucking one niple then the other. Ginny moaned and gripped his shoulders, searching for some support. The sensations were exciting, intoxicating; the young girl could almost feel the moisture between her legs seeping to her thighs. She rolled her hips against his, feeling his desire for her. This made her wanted more, so much more...

Draco left her breasts and gently made her lie down on the bed.

« Hips up, Ginevra. » With one swift, Draco took off her dress and threw it carelessly on the floor, soon followed by his own watched him lean over her, his eyes dark with lust.

He softly kissed her lips but Ginny wanted more so she pulled him against her, kissing him hungrily. Draco growled into her mouth, his hands romaing all over her body. He reluctantly broke the kiss to attack her neck, her breasts, her stomach. The young Gryffindor held her breath when she felt his hot breath on her knickers, waiting for any movement from him. She felt his fingers make her underwear slide down her legs. And suddenly he was on her. He darted his tongue in and out between her folds; licking, sucking her inner parts. Ginny arched her hips against his mouth and tightly gripped the sheets, whimpering desesperately. She could not quite define what she was feeling but it was something marvellous and frustrating at the same time. This was so good she did not want it to end, yet she was waiting for the final release.

« Draco...please. » She begged, her head lolling from side to side on the pillow.

He raised his head, his usual smirk on his face. « What is it, Ginevra? »

« I want you inside of me. Now. »

He left the bed and Ginny feared he had decided to leave, letting her frustrated once again. But no. He came back, naked, in his full glory. Ginny gulped but bashfully advanced a hand towars his member. She began to stroke it gently, up and down, happy to see Draco's eyes rolling on the back of his head. The power she had over him made her more aroused...if that was ever possible.

Draco's hand covered hers on his throbbing shaft to stop her sweet caresses. He gently kissed her fingers and leaned over her once more. Ginny was both scared and excited to feel his arousal on her inner thigh, ready to take her virginity away.

Draco took his wand from the bedside table and murmured a contraceptive charm. He gently spread her legs wider.

« Try to relax. I'll be gentle, I promise. » He kissed her lips, then it happened...he was within her.

Ginny gasped and bit her lip for good measure, the pain was agonising. Draco stroked the sides of her breasts and kissed her once again. He pulled himself out of her and thrust into her, this time more slowly. Soon, he established a rhythm and the pain of Ginny lessened, making place to a growing pleasure.

« Merlin, you are so tight. » Draco gritted through his teeth.

She raised her hips to meet his thrusts, eliciting a moan from him. « Harder, faster. », she ordered.

« Ask and you shall receive. » He increased the pace of his thrusts. « Better? »

« Yes...this feels so so good. »She threw her legs over his waist, digging her heels on his ass to push him further into her.

Soon, the Room of Requirement was only filled with gasps and moans of pleasure. Draco felt himself getting closer annd closer, he knew she had to come with him. He worked a hand between her legs, rubbing her swollen clit. Ginny felt as if a bubble had exploded inside of her and she could have sworn she saw stars when she climaxed. Feeling her inner muscles contract around his shaft, Draco arched his back and came inside of her with an animalistic grunt. Both were breathing hard as Draco rolled off of her.

Ginny suddenly felt cold and embarrassed about what just happened. She turned on her side and sat up, ready to get up and leave. She had to find her clothes as quick as possible and avoid his mocking and confident stare. But she was surprised once again when a hand sneaked around her waist adns he found herself pulled against Draco's hot skin.

« Where do you think you're going? »

« Well, I don't know. We did it. I am...I am gonna leave now. », she stuttered.

Draco nibbled on her earlobe. « We agreed on a night Ginevra. I'm not done with you yet. »


	9. What now?

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the delay but exams got in my way. I'll try to update faster. Huge thanks to my awesome beta **ginnygirl2**.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Otherwise I would be swimming into an ocean of money right now ;)

* * *

Two days later, Ginny was sitting in the back of the library, trying to concentrate on what to write for her Potions essay. But it was very hard for her when the face of Draco Malfoy was making an apparition on her parchment every two minutes. '_Focus, Ginny! Focus!' _But no matter how much she told herself, the only thing she could focus on was Draco.

As promised, he had not let her go until dawn. Sometimes he took the lead, other times she did. Blushing furiously, she remembered when he let her be on top, making him totally at her mercy. She saw herself riding him. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as his hands feverishly cupped her breasts. Her moans, his grunts. The way he said « Ginevra » when he came. Great, now she was clearly aroused and unable to write a single word! Besides, deep down, more important issues were bothering her. What now? They had done "it", he got what he asked for, and it was all over now.

Even though it pained her to admit it, she was already missing him and what they had. She wanted more. Maybe just another night to say goodbye, but she doubted he would agree. He was probably seducing another girl now.

"Ginevra?"

Ginny froze at the voice. What was he doing here? It could not be a simple coincidence. She looked up at him and was struck by the beauty of his face. It was really unfair to be so beautiful and so evil at the same time. He was the perfect woman trap. She narrowed her eyes, suddenly suspicious.

"Draco? What do you want?"

"Wow. Easy there, tiger." He sat down next to her, too close for Ginny's nerves. "My sources told me you had another essay to write. I thought I could be helpful."

Ginny's eyes widened. After all of this, he still wanted to help her!? Well...who was she to deny him that?

"As a matter of fact; yeah, you would be very helpful."

He smirked. "I knew it."

They worked during the next two hours. Ginny couldn't have felt happier about how it was going. He was being genuinely kind to her. She would never have guessed that he would behave that way with her now that she had slept with him. It was too kind, especially for him. Maybe he wanted more? There was only one way to find out. Question was: is she bold enough to make the move? She looked at him once more and could not stop the wave of desire that possessed her. She had to try...

Her hand landed on his knee and she could feel him tense at her touch. Nonetheless, he made no move to push her hand away; she took that as an agreement and let her hand travel on his leg until it reached his inner thigh. Draco let out a heavy breath making Ginny smirk, proud of her power over him.

"May I ask what you are doing, Ginevra?"

"Well, I was thinking. I had a great mark on the last essay you helped me with and I didn't have the chance to reward you for it."

Her fingers stopped on his belt, slowly unbuckled it and undid his zipper. When her hand finally touched his hot flesh through the fabric, they both let out a sigh of relief. He was hard, very hard; as if he had been eagerly awaiting her touch. She softly began to stroke him.

"I'm guess this is my reward." Draco whispered huskily.

"It's just the beginning Draco. Relax and enjoy it."

She suddenly let go and he moaned in disagreement. She gently shushed him as she pulled the elastic at the waistband of his boxers and slid her hands inside. She touched the head of his member and Draco whimpered in ecstasy. When he groaned in frustration, she inwardly smiled and did what he was waiting for; she slowly moved his cock up and down while she enjoyed his groans of pleasure. Draco put his head on her shoulder, his nose nuzzling her neck.

"I take it you like your little reward?"

"Mmmm..." He kissed her neck. "Maybe....could you move a little bit faster?"

She did so and was rewarded by another kiss on her neck. Draco's breath was becoming more and more erratic as she moved his cock faster and faster.

"You know," she softly whispered. "It's too bad we are in the library. Maybe next time I could take you into my mouth."

That did it. Draco grabbed a fistful of her hair and crashed her mouth against his. He savagely opened her lips with his tongue and cried out his orgasm into her mouth. As his orgasm faded away, he let go of her mouth and Ginny pulled her hand out of his boxers. She looked at her cum soaked fingers and, after a moment of hesitation, licked her fingers greedily. Draco moaned at the sight of her slowly tasting his passion for her, almost making him come again.

"Well, that was very evil of you, Miss Weasley."

She smiled. "I had a great teacher, Mister Malfoy." She looked at her watch. "We are nearly past curfew. We really should leave."

Draco shrugged. "I'm a prefect, remember?"

"I'm not and I'm really tired so," She gathered her things and got up. "Good night, Draco." She made her way to the exit.

"You know I'll have my revenge, Ginevra."

She didn't even turn around and answered nonchalantly. "Whatever you say Draco, whatever you say."

* * *

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she was still amazed at the way she had behaved with Draco the day before. She was not herself anymore in his presence. She giggled despite herself, even the twins would die if they discovered their baby sister had acted that way.

"Ginny, are you up yet?"

She sighed as reality hit her in the face once again.

"I'm coming right away Lily. Thanks."

All thoughts of Draco now forgotten, Ginny got up and ran to the bathroom to get ready for another tiring day of school.

* * *

Several hours later, Ginny was walking in the school corridors, feeling completely exhausted. Now that the Christmas holidays were a few days away, the teachers were giving them a lot of homework to do; even Hagrid. She was going to enter the library when an arm sneaked around her waist and pulled her into the next deserted classroom.

"Really Draco, you could have asked nicely you know." She said as she freed herself from his grasp.

"I know but it would not have been fun enough. I like to play games with you."

She snorted. "So I figured." She quickly scanned the room. "What are we doing here, anyway?"

He smiled. "I told you I would get my revenge." Ginny's lips shaped an 'O' as realization hit her. Draco smirked.

"So what do you say, Ginevra? Game on?" Ginny nervously licked her dry lips and a savage gleam appeared in Draco's eyes.

"I guess that depends on what you have to offer?"

"In that case..." He grabber her to pull her flesh against his muscular body and slowly advanced until her back was stopped by the wall.

" I was thinking of taking you against that wall, your legs around my waist, while I pounce into you. What do you say?"

'_Oh God, yes!'_ Ginny felt her knees weaken at the thought.

"I guess it could be nice." She answered, fighting so that her tone would remain neutral.

Draco did not answer, getting rid of their cloaks instead. He cupped her face between his hands and gently kissed her lips before attacking her neck as his hand slipped under her skirt and ripped her panties off of her. Ginny gasped.

"I'll buy you another pair." He slid one finger insider her. "My, my...already wet, Ginevra. Have you been waiting for me?"

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Is that so?" Two other fingers joined the first one between her thighs as his thumb gently stroked her clit. Ginny's head banged against the wall, lolling from side to side.

"Draco, please..." Draco seemed to understand her request because his fingers left her skin. Ginny faintly heard a zipper before her lover hooked one of her legs on his hip and entered her. As he was staying still, Ginny whimpered and looked at him. His eyes were feverish and needy.

He unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her cleavage. He slowly licked a path between her breasts and finally began to move between her legs. '_It was better than last time_,' she thought as she softly moaned his name. Draco's head found her neck and sucked wildly on it as he quickened the rhythm of his thrusts. Ginny dug her nails into his back as Draco wrapped her other leg around him. His movements became frantic and she felt his heavy breath on her neck. Soon, she felt the pleasure of her orgasm flow through her body and she shivered as Draco's seed filled her when he reached his own climax.

Panting, Draco slowly released himself from inside her and put her feet back on the floor. He rearranged himself and took her lips one more time before leaving her all alone in the deserted classroom.

Much later, Draco was turning again and again in his bed. He could not find sleep, having too many thoughts on his mind. Things were not happening the way he had planned them and he was not happy about it. He would have never imagined that the Weasley girl could be so bold and dare arouse him in the middle of the Hogwarts Library. He forgot the main rule that he had established for his seducing plan: never let the prey surprise you. '_And that's exactly what I did' _he thought, punching furiously at his mattress. He was very angry at himself for one reason: he could not get rid of this thirst he had for her. That was why he had let himself be surprised, why he had patiently waited for her next to the library, why he had to take her again. This night had not been enough for him and it was absolutely not normal. He was too much involved in it for his own sanity and it was scaring him. When his eyes finally closed, he had taken his decision: putting an end to it, as fast as possible.


	10. Game over

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay, I promise I'll try my best to give the next chapter very soon. Please don't hate me when you will have finished reading it ;) As usual, huge thanks to my beta _ginnygirl2_ who's just amazing.

"Draco, are you listening to me? Draco? Malfoy!" Blaise cried, snapping Draco back into reality. He was in the Great Hall, staring at Ginny Weasley rather than eating his breakfast. It's been two days since he had taken the decision to break things off with her; but things were easier said than done. The fact was, he still was not able to approach her.

"Hellooo! Earth to Draco!" Blaise waved at him.

"Right. You were saying?"

Blaise smiled maliciously. "Never mind that. Were you staring at the Weasley Girl?"

"What?" Draco almost shrieked. "Are you mental?"

"Don't play that game with me, Drake. I know you. I can tell that you were looking at her. The question is: why?"

'_Okay I have to find something quick,'_ Draco thought, annoyed at his friend's perspicacity. "She seemed too happy and I was trying to find a way to ruin her day, that's all."

Blaise raised his eyebrows in doubt, but after a few seconds a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh yeah? I may have an idea for you in that case: the hunter-prey game. Seduce her, then dump her."

"Really? I hadn't thought about that." Draco answered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you should. Imagine the scandal: a Weasley banged and dumped by a Malfoy. You will get your ass kicked but man, it'll be worth it."

"You think so?" Draco asked, still playing the oblivious card.

"Of course! I mean, look at her; she's quite hot. Besides, everybody knows she has one hell of a temper. Believe me, these two things combined; she must be a Goddess in bed!"

Draco clenched his fists under the table, feeling suddenly irritated by Blaise's words. If only he knew how close he was to the truth. "Why don't you try, then?"

He shrugged. "Redheads are not really my type; I'm more into the Patil Twins. In fact, I dream of a threesome with them."

Draco laughed despite himself, this Blaise had no limit.

"Seriously, I bet they're good. Slytherin Girls annoy me these days, anyway. They're too easy for their own good if you ask me. It must be really fun to fight against the legendary Gryffindor Pride. You should give it a try!" Blaise patted Draco's shoulder and left the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I'll try." Draco whispered.

He couldn't help but laugh at the situation: Blaise planning to do what Draco already did. Only he wasn't aware of how dangerous it could become. Slytherins were easy but Gryffindors were too tempting, too complicated, too dangerous....especially Ginny Weasley. She had made him feel things he had never felt and he had to admit he was scared of it. As he watched her leaving the Great Hall with the Creevy Boy, he knew his decision was the best. He got up sighing and walked to his first class of the morning.

* * *

Two days. It's been two days since Draco had left her without a word in a deserted classroom. Two days that she had this feeling in her chest bothering her. Something was not right, she could feel it. Either he was falling for her or he wanted to 'end this thing' they were having. _Definitely the second option_, she thought, slightly scared. Maybe she could make him change his mind, she had some power over him after all...

"We need to talk." A cold voice interrupted her thoughts. Ginny froze and tried to plaster a smile on her face before turning around to look at him. He had a stern look on his face.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" He grabbed her by the arm and led her to the nearest classroom. He closed the door and let go of her.

"Deserted classroom again, Draco? Are you sure you only want to talk?" She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, I'm sure." He answered coldly. "Game is over, Weasley. We have played long enough; time has come to end it. This was nice while it lasted but we already went further than it was planned so..."

"Do I even have a say in all of this?" She cut him off, slightly irritated by his behavior.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "We had a deal Weasley. No, you don't have a choice here. Besides, I got tired of it."

Ginny sighed, feeling more and more irritated. "Well, you didn't seem so tired of it when I was pleasuring you in the library or where you took me against... "

"Shut your filthy mouth!" He exclaimed.

Now she was angered. "Don't talk to me like that, ferret."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I wanted to do this the nice way but maybe the hard way will make you understand faster." Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest and tilted her chin forward, defying him. "This desire I had for you is completely gone now. I had fun with you but I knew it was over when I felt disgusted with myself after our little encounter two days ago."

"Disgusted!" Ginny shrieked, losing her composure. "You lying bastard. Why can't you just admit for once that you enjoyed it?"

Draco laughed darkly. "You want to know what I lied about? This." He pointed at her, then at him. "You think that it was a coincidence when we met in the library? That I wanted to help you willingly just like that, out of nowhere? I had planned everything from the beginning! You were my new interest and I had to do something to get you out of my system. So, when I saw you concentrating a bit too much on this essay, I couldn't believe my luck! You were there; lost, confused and alone. Poor little Weasley abandoned by her dear brother and her friends: the perfect victim. The bet was not planned but gosh...what a wonderful twist it was, especially when you lost. Besides, you were not that hard to convince." He added, looking at her with a smug expression on his face. "Sweet Merlin, what would the famous trio say if they knew..."

Ginny shook her head. He really was unbelievable. "So this is what it's really about: Harry, Ron and Hermione...again...always. I have to admit I knew your intentions were not honest but I would have never guessed this was about the Trio again. I have an idea: maybe I could convince Harry to sleep with me, I'll give you each a note and then you will finally know which one of you is better. What do you say?"

His eyes widened a bit but he managed to say: "Could be fun."

But Ginny was not amused at all. She really had enough of his games, especially when she was put in the middle of a stupid Slytherin/Gryffindor fight. She let out a derisive laughter. "You really need to grow up, Malfoy. You're seventeen, this is your last year at Hogwarts. You're not a cocky and insufferable first year boy manipulated by his father anymore. You should really stop your childish games."

"Oh, come on!" He exclaimed. "Don't give me that shit. The famous Trio is not so nice and innocent."

"Maybe not. Still, they do not wake up thinking: 'I have to ruin Malfoy's life today. What could I do? Who could I use?' They have a life you know; they go out, have fun like normal teenagers. You're really pathetic, you know that?"

Draco snorted. "Oh I am pathetic, sure. I am the one left out by my friends, leaving the life of a spinster, sleeping with the first guy who makes an offer; so desperate that I would do anything to keep him, including a little hand job in the back of a library." he winked at her. "I'm sure you can do better than that. Tell me, what would happen if I unzipped my pants and... "

Ginny did not let him finish and slapped him with all her strength. He glared at her but she was so pissed she could not have cared less.

"Don't you dare insulting me. At least, I had the guts to admit that I wanted this fun between us to go on a little bit. What's really bothering you is that I'm not desperate enough to fall on my knees begging and crying." She pushed him out of her way and opened the door. "Get a life Malfoy, really." She left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The day after, Ginny finally realized what had happened: Draco had "broken up" with her. She would no longer see him, touch him, kiss him. She was so angry the other night, because of all the nasty things he had said to her, that she had gone straight to bed and fallen into an agitated sleep. When she had woken up this morning, she was exhausted.

But right now, sitting at the Gryffindor table and trying to eat her breakfast, she was more awake than ever. Across the room, at the Slytherin table, Draco was openly flirting with Pansy Parkinson; smiling at her, laughing with her, touching her, whispering in her ear. He was clearly following her piece of advice: he got a life. Deep down, it was bothering her; way too much. She knew it would hurt her to see him with another girl but, strangely, it was not the same pain than with her exes. When she usually broke up with a boyfriend, she felt like her heart was squeezed or torn apart. Now, it was as if her heart was not even there. Like something was missing inside of her and it hurt like hell.

Too disgusted to swallow anything, she left, hoping her classes of the day would make her forget about all this.

But nothing made her forget, it was even worse. During the day, she had witnessed Draco and Pansy heavily making out twice and the missing part in her got bigger and bigger. When the weekend came, she could have cried of joy. Not wanting to see or talk to anyone, she decided to remain in her dorm as much as possible. By Sunday afternoon, she felt a little bit better; even if this freaking 'nothing' was still there. She was glad none of the Trio had noticed her state because she wouldn't have had the strength to handle their questioning. She grimaced when she heard the door open. But she tried to remain calm and breathe deeply so that whoever was there would believe she was asleep.

"I know you're not asleep, Gin."

_Luna. _Ginny let out a sigh of relief, the presence of her friend made her feel better in some way. At least, somebody cared. "I'm not asleep." She answered, not bothering to turn around to look at her.

"What's going on? I was worried when I did not see you this weekend and you've seemed weird for a couple of days. You can tell me anything, you know."

Ginny felt Luna sat down on the bed behind her. Maybe it was time to let go a little bit.

"Promise you won't tell a soul."

"Of course."

She inhaled deeply. "You were right. He froze my heart."

Luna did not say anything, just threw her arm over Ginny to squeeze her hand, showing her all the support she could.

"How did you know?" Ginny whispered.

"Well believe it or not, I sensed there was something special between the two of you. Plus, there's this thing my mother used to say about love: when you break up with someone you really love, your heart is frozen. You feel like there's something missing inside of your chest and it hurts, then your heart melts and there you can feel everything: the loving, the breaking-up and it hurts even more. Third, it breaks up when you realize that you really lost the person and try to move on. Finally, it eventually heals itself."

"Eventually?"

"When this someone is_ the one_, your heart never really mends; whatever happens, whoever happens. But don't worry about that Ginny. Right now, your heart has to melt."

"And it will hurt more."

"It will, but I'll be there."

"Thanks Luna." Ginny whispered, squeezing Luna's hand.

"That's what friends are for." Then she lay down beside Ginny and held her.

It felt good and peaceful to have this healthy heart beating against her, and in some way, it was helping her frozen one.


	11. Melting our hearts

_A/N: Hey faithful readers! Next chapter is finally here. I know it's been a long time but school has been hectic. I'l try to post the next one asap. In the meantime, I hope you will enjoy this one.  
A:N2: Huge thanks to my beta ginnygirl2 who's the best!_

Christmas Holidays were always very joyful, even in the Malfoy household. But they were not this year. Indeed, it was rather hard to think of opening up presents and eating all those Christmas specialties when one member of your family was in prison, ruining the reputation of your family. To make matter worse, Draco and his mother were under the constant surveillance of Lord Voldemort and his minions. Hopefully, none of them will be there for the Christmas Festivities, leaving Draco alone with his mother. Not his ideal choice of company but still, not the worst.

The past three days had been hectic. He had come home to a depressed mother who clung to him as if he was going to be sent to jail as well. He understood her despair; her husband was imprisoned and her son was miles away for long periods of time, she had nobody to confide in except Death Eaters. He knew his mother needed an escape from this and Draco represented it. So he had followed her in every damn store she wanted to go in order to prepare a gigantic Christmas dinner jut for her and her son. Sure, it was not his favorite way to spend Christmas Holidays but it kept him away from thoughts about a certain redhead girl.

He had to be honest and admit he had made an error of judgment: having no contact with her was worse than seeing her. He wanted to hear her, to see her, to touch her body. This obsession about her was driving him crazy. So he took drastic measures and started dating Pansy Parkinson. Once again, he had made a big mistake; not only did he keep thinking about Ginny, but he had to bear that stupid girl all day long. He ended it just before Christmas Break, leaving Pansy hysterical.

"Draco, dear, diner is served!"

"I'm coming right away, mother!", Draco answered, inwardly thanking his mother for saving him from his dark thoughts once again.

He went downstairs and entered the extravagantly decorated dining room. Narcissa did not seem to care that this would only be the two of them. She had required the dinner to be a very important affair. She had even insisted that Draco wear his best clothes; she herself was in a beautiful silver evening gown.

"Mother, you look amazing."

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you, my dear boy. You are not too bad yourself. Please, have a seat."

Draco did what he was told, as his mother took the place at the table across from him. Each dish was served one after the other. They ate in silence, savoring the exquisite food, both lost in their own thoughts. Draco suddenly wondered how the Weasley spent their Christmas. He doubted it was peaceful, dead silent like his. He could easily picture the parents surrounded with their numerous children and Potter, all laughing. Ginny smiling and laughing with her brothers; if she was still smiling. Maybe she was as moody as him. He wondered if she was missing him as much as he missed her; or if she was experiencing this strange feeling in her heart too. He knew what this weird thing was, or probably was. But it couldn't be...

"Mother, may I ask you something?"

Narcissa sharply raised her head from her plate, as if she was waiting for this question, any kind of question.

"Of course, Draco. Is this about your father?"

"No, no, this has nothing to do with him. Well not about his links with the Dark Lord, it's...personal and if you don't want to answer, I will totally understand."

"Just ask the question, Draco." Narcissa replied softly, encouraging him.

Draco took a deep breath then asked, "How did you know you were in love with father? When did you realize it?"

His mother stared at him, genuinely surprised. Then the ghost of a smile played on her lips, "Your father and I started dating during our last year in Hogwarts. I asked him out during the Halloween feast."

"_You_ asked him out?"

Narcissa laughed softly. "Believe it or not, your mother was very hard to get and even someone like your father wouldn't take the risk to see his male ego get hurt. But I heard he was interested so I made the first move. It was fun at first, but during our Spring Break there was something different. I missed him, _really_ missed him. When we went back to school, I saw him and it was like some butterflies were flying inside my stomach." She smiled. "They're still there, I can feel them." She added sadly.

Draco's throat tightened. "I'm sorry, mother. I shouldn't have asked something like that."

"On the contrary Draco, it feels good to remember all these things. I just miss him."

"Me too." the young boy whispered. "So, did you tell him right away?"

"Oh Merlin, no!" She laughed. "I didn't know where this was going, summer was approaching...I told him at Christmas. I looked at him and the words just fell from my lips. I still have his reaction on my mind. He froze, which scared me of course. Then he cupped my face, looked me in the eye and tenderly said 'I love you too'".

Draco smiled. "That is a beautiful story mother."

"That it is." A frown appeared on her graceful face. "But tell me, why are you so interested in your parents' love life? Is it just out of curiosity or are you searching for some kind of advice?"

Draco suddenly felt embarrassed. "A little bit of both, I guess."

So...who's the lucky girl?"

"Err...there is no lucky girl. It was just....well I wanted... "

"Draco dear", Narcissa cut him off. "You're stuttering. Jut tell me her name. "

Draco sighed. "I don't think you will approve mother."

"Why? Is she..." She stopped in her tracks and smiled maliciously. "Oh wait! Maybe she is a 'he'? Is that why you're embarrassed?"

"What?" Draco replied infuriated. "No, no, no, no! It's a girl, I swear. I only do girls." He felt his skin burning and knew he was blushing now. _Great, I must look like Weasley_.

Narcissa laughed softly. "What's the matter, then? Is she a Muggleborn? A Muggle, even?"

"Nothing like that! In fact, she is a Pureblood, she is just not a Slytherin." He hesitated. "Nor a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff."

Narcissa arched an eyebrow. "So, that only leaves us Gryffindors, right? Unless she happens to be a member of the teaching staff; or a house elf."

"Mom, this is not funny!" Draco blushed again, she was making fun of him!

"It sure is! I haven't seen you blush since you were eight." Seeing Draco's irritation, she tried to regain her composure. "A Gryffindor then, let me guess...the Weasley Girl?"

Draco nodded silently. "What's her name, already?"

"Ginevra but everybody calls her Ginny." Draco gulped nervously, he knew what was coming. _Great! _Merlin, he shouldn't have said anything in the first place. "Mother, I know you don't like her..."

"Why wouldn't I like her?" Narcissa exclaimed, surprised. "She's smart, beautiful and from what you told us, one of the best students in her year."

"Mom, she is a Weasley. Weasleys are poor, remember?"

"So?" Draco looked at her, dumbfounded. "Honey, you can't help who you fall in love with. And correct me if I'm wrong but you love her?"

"I do." He realized he really was in love with Ginny Weasley the moment he said it. "I love her."

"I assume she feels the same way."

"Well, I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" His mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I didn't want to yield to my feelings and made her suffer in the process. Besides, my first intentions towards her were not totally honest."

His mother shook her head disapprovingly. "I swear someday this male pride will kill you. What do you intend to do now?"

Draco shrugged. "Nothing, this will only lead to trouble anyways. Our families are not really on friendly terms so what's the point? We can't be together."

"Draco...If you're happy, I'm happy. That's all that matters. And I'm certain Ginevra's mother will tell her the same thing. Mothers understand those things."

"What about her six brothers, huh?" Draco exclaimed. "What about her father? What about _my_ father?"

Narcissa rose from her chair and fell on her knees next to her son. She cupped his chin to make him look at her. "Honey, we women have a way with this. We will deal with the men, I promise. Until then, I want you to apologize to this young lady. Understood?"

Draco nodded. Narcissa smiled and caressed his cheek. "That's my boy. Now, eat up. There's at least five dishes left."

* * *

"Ginny? Will you come downstairs and help Hermione set the table?"

"Coming, Mom!"

Ginny sighed and let the book she was reading drop on her bed. Reading had been her main occupation since her arrival at the Burrow; that and talking to Charlie. She was avoiding the Trio at all costs, knowing they would ask questions she didn't want to answer. Charlie's presence represented a good opportunity for her. Of course, she was glad he was there and spent all her free time with him, giving her the best excuse not to hang out with them or worse, Percy. Ginny had always loved being with Charlie because he only talked about neutral subjects meaning he wouldn't mention boyfriends or something like that. Thanks to her brother, she wasn't constantly thinking about _him_.

_"And here we go again."_ she thought, walking down the stairs. Each time he came to her mind, something was hurting in her chest. Luna had been right, her frozen heart was slowly melting and she felt worse. This time, it was as if someone was tearing her heart in two. It was permanently there and turned worse when she was thinking about him, not to mention when someone said his name; another good reason not to talk to Ron and his friends. She had believed things would get easier the more time she spent away from him. Big mistake. As much as she wished to forget about him, she wanted to see him. She missed the damn bastard so much!

When she entered the kitchen, her mother was busy with cooking while Hermione was silently setting the table. Molly turned around at the sound of her footsteps.

"There you are! Hurry up, honey. The twins, Bill and Fleur should be here anytime soon."

Ginny complied, doing her best to avoid Hemrione's eyes. She didn't even want to look at her. Hermione would know something was wrong with her and would start asking questions. _Thanks Merlin Mom is in the kitchen!_ Hermione wouldn't tempt anything in Molly's presence.

"Molly dear, will you come upstairs a minute? I need you." Ginny heard her father exclaim.

Molly sighed. "Men...I'm coming Arthur!" She let go of her wand and made it do the work in her place before leaving.

Ginny pretended to be concentrating on what she was doing but she could feel Hermione's stare on her. _Just focus, just focus. She won't notice. _Ginny kept chanting in her head. "Ginny?" _And there ends my tranquility. _Ginny raised her head and plastered a smile on her face. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Are you okay?"

The question startled Ginny, she was not expecting this. "Err...yes, thank you."

"Great. I was just worried about you. Since we arrived here, you chose to remain alone so much. I was starting to wonder if something was wrong with you."

"I am not alone all the time." Ginny replied, irritated. "I'm with my brother the majority of the time. I don't have to hang out with you three all the time you know."

"So...I guess it means you did not forgive us."

"Forgive you what? The fact that you wanted to teach me how to lead my life? That you told me I was desperate and alone? No, I guess I did not forgive you and I'm not going to pretend everything's fine just because it's Christmas and we are all gathered here."

"Okay", Hermione whispered. "But still, you don't seem fine. I was...we were worried."

"No need to worry, everything is fine." Ginny snapped, more and more annoyed.

"If you say so. But if Malfoy..."

"Drop it, Hermione." Ginny said through her teeth. Just hearing his name was unbearable. It stung. She found herself fighting the tears back. "I said I was fine and I absolutely don't want to talk about him."

"Anybody home?" _Bill and Fleur, their timing couldn't have been better_. Ginny ran out of the kitchen to greet her brother and his wife. "Bill! Fleur!" She embraced her brother. "I am so happy to see you."

"So am I, little sis'." Bill answered, kissing her cheek.

"Hey! She's our sister too, you know." Another voice exclaimed.

"Fred, George!" She kissed them happily. "Mom, Dad; they're here!"

Several hours later, Ginny was replaying the Christmas Eve dinner in her head. Everything had started pretty well. The dinner had been exquisite as usual, and the presence of the twins had relaxed her. she felt like she was in a bubble when they were around; completely protected. Everything had gone very smoothly and she had even managed to stand Phlegm's comments without feeling irritated. They had opened up their presents, everybody was happy laughing and chatting nicely. Then it had happened. Percy had mentioned something about Lucius Malfoy and Ginny had suddenly fell ill-at-ease. She hadn't wanted to listen to this, she knew the conversation would soon turn to Draco.

So she had taken refuge in the attic, all alone with the family old Ghoul. She couldn't bear this anymore, every time she heard his stupid name, it was getting worse and worse. If only she could lock herself up in here for the next six months...

"Gin?" Fred's voice asked. "Why are you here all alone?"

The young girl just shrugged her shoulders, not even bothering to turn around. "I needed some time with myself."

"Are you sure?" This time, it was George who spoke. "You know you can tell us anything little sister."

They approached and sat down next to her, each twin taking one side. The bubble of protection again! It made Ginny feel a little bit better even if the need to cry was more and more persistent. Her chest had become a huge bowl full of emotions which needed to get out. _But not now, please not now!_ Ginny silently begged to whoever was concerned.

"Was Ronnikins mean to you again?", Fred asked, breaking down her dreamy state.

"Because you know, we could..." Ginny vigorously shook her head to say no.

"Gin, you have to talk to us." George softly insisted. "Did something happen with...Draco Malfoy?"

That did it. Hearing his full name after this eventful day made Ginny burst into tears. She fell against George's chest and tightly gripped his shirt. The twins looked at each other, completely caught off guard; then a strong rage possessed them: whatever he did to their sister, he would pay for it.

"What's going on Ginny?" Fred asked in a tight voice.

"I'm in love with him." Ginny answered in-between sobs.

Once again, the twins exchanged a look, completely dumbfounded. George let out a deep sigh and put an arm around his sister's shoulders, soothing her while Fred took one of Ginny's hand in his and gently traced circles on it with his thumb.

Feeling safe in this protective bubble, Ginny let the tears flow, freeing every emotion from her melting and nearly broken heart.


	12. Is this too late?

_A/N: First I have to apologize for the huge delay. I had a lot of work, my beta also did...sorry it took so long. But here's the good news, I'm almost finished with the next chapter. It should be posted after I return from my vacation in two weeks. In the meantime, I hope you will enjoy this one!_

_Thanks to my wonderful beta __ginnygirl2__!_

For Ginny, the rest of the holidays went in a blur. The twins had insisted to take her home with them after her little emotional outburst. Ginny had been more than happy to go with them. It would do her good to be far away from the Trio and their constant suspicions. Her parents hadn't minded at all; to them, it had not been a surprise considering that Ginny had always been very close to the twins. In the end, Ginny did not regret following them for a second.

She spent everyday at their shop, her mind too busy to think about something...or someone else. Then they came back home and had a lovely evening together. But at night, the young girl was all alone with her mind and her troubled heart. The pain was excruciating and she did the only possible thing to get it out of her system: crying, crying and crying again. Sometimes the twins would stay with her all night long to comfort her, sometimes they would let her deal with her pain by herself. No questions were asked because they knew no answers would didn't want her brothers to get in trouble for defendingher honor. So, she had just told them that she had been naive enough to fall in love with Draco Malfoy and believe he could love her of story. The twins doubted that but they had let it go for thesake of their sister. Nonetheless, they had made her promise to writeto them straight away if he mistreated her in any way.

" And what would you do?" Ginny had asked them. "Beat him up until he bleeds? What good would it do, except humiliating me a bit more? Trust me on this, nothing will happen. And even if it does, I'll be able to handle it on my own."

"All right. But keep us updated on yourself. We just want to take care of you."

"Fine." She had snapped. "But you have to understand something first,this is no one's fault but mine."

She hadn't lied completely about that point. The more days passed, the more Ginny was angry at herself. Of course, she was aware that Malfoy hadn't offered his help out of nowhere, certainly for sex or something...but she would have never thought that his wicked mind had planned to use her to get back at the Trio. She was blaming herself for being so stupid. She should have been more suspicious and less guillible...

'_Yeah...but admit it;' _she would say to herself, _'you enjoyed provoking the Trio. You were all alone, loveless, friendless. Draco had been nice, hot; his kissed had been so good, his body so tempting._

_Who would have resisted him besides a nun? Still...stupid, stupid, stupid!_'

The worst was about to come; she was going back to school with a broken heart and she was going to have to see him. She wasn't sure how it would go but a little voice in her head was telling her that she would suffer more. Nonetheless, she refused to act like a poor little girl and had declined the offer of the twins to take her to the station. She could sense that a part of them wanted to come just to meet Malfoy and she couldn't risk that; so she said her goodbyes and

left. She had arrived in just enough time not to cross paths with anyone and grab a compartment for herself, hopping no one would try and sit with her.

And nobody did. Two hours later, she was still alone and lost in her dark thoughts. Suddenly the door of the compartment slid open to reveal a smiling Luna. Ginny smiled back at her friend, who closed the door and sat down next to her. Ginny took a deep breath and tried to chat in a light tone.

"So, how was your holiday?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "The usual", then she looked at her friend through narrowed eyes. "How was yours?"

It was Ginny's turn to shrug. "The usual Christmas at the Burrow; except this time, I got to see Charlie. Spent most of my time with him as a matter of fact."

Silence fell. Ginny didn't know if she wanted to say more but Luna knew there was something else. She looked at Ginny expectantly, waiting for her to go on. "Hermione had to ask questions, of couldn't refrain herself...but I didn't way a word." She added quickly making clear that Hermione didn't know a thing. "Then they started to talk about his family, about him..." She sighed. "I took refuge in the attic but the twins found me." Ginny's tone hardened. "His name; they just mentioned his damn name and I broke down." Luna gently took her hand in hers. "They understood my distress and took me to their place." She let out a deep sigh. "Wich was great, except for the crying part."

Luna squeezed her hand in comfort. "What did you tell them?"

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes. "The same thing I told you, that I was in love with him." The young Gryffindor burst into tears and Luna embraced her in comfort.

"Gosh, I hate being like this." Ginny managed to say in-between sobs. "That's all I've been doing for the last six days: crying, crying, and crying again. I can't help it...eveytime I admit my feelings for him or his name falls from my lips." To prove it right, Ginny cried harder as another wave of sadness run through her. "It hurts, Luna." She gripped her friend's cloak for support as Luna tried to confort her the best she could. Ginny let go after a while and realized by the way her friend was looking at her; that she might be a mess. She attempted a smile to reassure her but it looked like a grimace.

"They didn't ask you for more?" Luna asked gently.

Ginny shook her head. "No they didn't. That's what's good with the twins. They knew I wouldn't tell much anyway."

"Maybe that's the problem. »

Ginny looked at her friend, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"I think that telling the whole story to someone might relieve you a little bit. You would have someone to support you."

Ginny vigorously shook her head. "I won't tell you a thing, Luna. I won't tell anybody. I can't, it's too much." She was ashamed and scared. Scared that her friend won't see her the same way as before. This was her dirty little secret...even someone like Luna would be shocked, wouldn't she?

"Ginny, I swear I will not tell a soul about this. Trust me, you'll feel better after this."

"I'm not sure _you_ will feel better after this." Ginny underlined. "This is not pretty, Luna."

"Let me be the only judge of that." Luna replied softly.

"Okay if you're sure, but let me tell you..." Luna cut all her other protestations with a determined look. So, Ginny inhaled deeply and revealed everything to her friend: the lessons, the silly bet, the other lessons, the sex...then the ugly part; Draco's real motive and her stupidity. When she ended her speech, her throat was dry from stress. In a few seconds, Luna would tell her how big of a slut she was for having slept with the enemy like that; bertraying her family, her friends, her beliefs...

"I'm sorry."

Luna's answer surprised Ginny to say the least. "You're sorry? I should be the one being sorry. I'm the one who made mistakes, not you."

"It's not about that. I'm just sorry for eveything you went through alone." She smiled sadly. "You know, it would be a nice story to tell..."

"...if he loved me back." Ginny finished for her. "Well, I guess we're not in a fairytale. I'm no princess and Draco is certainly not a Prince Charming. I'm an idiot, that's all." She added bitterly.

"You can't say that, Ginny! You couldn't have guessed what was behind all of this scenario; and even so, you can't help who you fall in love with. You didn't choose any of this. He did." She suddenly frowned. "There's something I don't understand though..."

"What is it?"

"Why did he make it last so long? We've all heard about this, Malfoy usually sleeps and gets rid of the girl." She looked at Ginny hesitantly. "What if...id there was more...like feelings or something?"

Ginny tensed, fully aware of what her friend was implying. "Don't do this, Luna." she whispered sadly. "It'll give me hope...I don't want to think about this. You know perfectly well Malfoy doesn't love anybody but himself. I can't...Gosh, it hurts again."

She knew what was coming: a new wave of sadness, a new wave of tears. This time, she wanted to be alone... "We're almost there", she managed to tell Luna with a small smile. "I think you should head back to them."

Luna seemed to understand. "Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow." She left and Ginny slowly pulled her kness against her chest. As tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks, she tried to convince herself that everything would be alright.

* * *

Three days later, it was still not alright. First, the crying had not stopped; her nights were short and teary, probably because seeing him laughing and smiling was killing her. Second, she constantly felt sick and nauseous, she was even sure her forehead was burning up with fever.

A little trip to Madam Pomfrey after class wouldn't be too much, she thought as she arrived in front of the Transfiguration classroom. The room was open so she came in and took place on one of the seats in the back, waiting for the others to arrive. Soon, several students were joining her.

" Do you mind?" asked Luna.

"No, not at all."Luna sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about the other day, I shouldn't have said that."

Ginny shrugged. "I'ts okay, just...don't mention it anymore."

"All right." She took a closer look of her friend. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really, I think I have the flu or something. I'll go to the infirmary after McGonagall's class."

"I have a free period after this class. Is this okay if I come with you?"

"Sure."

"Good morning, class." McGonagall came into the room and everybody stopped talking.

As the lesson began, Ginny tried to concentrate but the nausea was getting stronger. She suddenly felt very hot and very soon, pearls of sweat werre rolling on her face. Then there was this burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had to go or she would throw up in front of entire class. She slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Sorry, Professor but I do not feel really well. May I go the infirmary?"

All eyes turned to her. Seeing her state, McGonagall rapidly nodded. "Of course, Miss Weasley. Miss Lovegood, could you walk her please?"

"Certainly, Professor." Both girls got up and left the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

Draco was feeling frustrated. It has been four days since his return at Hogwarts and he had not said a word to Ginny. From the moment he arrived, Blaise hadn't let go of him, telling how wonderful his Christmas Holidays in Italy had been. Then Pansy had decided that she wanted him back and she was permanently trying to seduce him...like that would work! Now that he was free from both, the youngest Weasley was nowhere to be seen. _Where the hell is she?_, he screamed in his head, scanning the corridors to find her.

"I tell you, Ginny Weasley is pregnant." That caught Draco's attention and he tried to find where the voice came from.

"Margareth, that is ridiculous." He spotted them; three Ravenclaw girls gossiping animatedly in the corridors. Draco managed to get a little closer without beeing seen.

"This is not! You saw her like I did, she was going to throw up." Margareth replied.

The other one rolled her eyes. "You don't need to be pregnant to throw up, she is just sick. Did you notice how sweaty she looked? She probably had a fever."

"Oh yeah? Well, she's still in the infirmary as we speak and nobody came to see her. It's as if she was keeping a secret."

Draco slapped his forehead. The infirmary, of course! How did it not occur to him?

"Margareth, stop this nonsense! You know her brother and her are not on the best terms right now. She seems to avoid him as much as possible."

"It's because of a guy if you ask me." The third one intervened. "Did you notice how many guys she has already dated? Maybe this time, it was a Slytherin. She should keep her legs closed, that's all I'm saying."

Draco couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. How did she dare insult Ginevra! He really wanted to shut her filthy mouth right now.

"Hello girls." Draco saw Lovegood joined their little group. The three other girls looked suddenly uncomfortable. The Lovegood girl had probably heard them. _Well, this should be interesting..._

"Remind me of something, Louise." She turned to the third girl. "You used to have a crush on Michael Corner, right?" The Louise stiffened and Lovegood took that as an affirmation. "You should better pay attention to your words, people might think you're jealous. Just because Ginny dated him doesn't mean she is a slut. She is sick, okay?"

The three Ravenclaw girls nodded nervously and Draco departed quickly for the infirmary.

He had to admit he was scared by the fact that she could be pregnant. What would they do? Because it was his, there was no other option in spite of what that Louise had implied. He felt anger building up inside of him once again as he recalled the nasty words which had felt form her mouth. Breathe Dracon breathe...she's probably just sick. He reached the infirmary in no time. He cautiously opened the door and felt relieved to see that Ginny was the only patient here. He took a closer look, Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. Thank Merlin! Ginny was fast asleep. He slowly approached her bed and looked at her sleeping form. Her cheeks wer rosy, probably from the fever but other than that, she seemed peaceful. He couldn't help himself, he had to touch her. He gently brushed her cheek with his fringertips. His touch caused her to stir and Draco held his breath. Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. Her amber look seemed lost at first, then her face hardened when she recognized him. She sat up in her bed.

"What are you doing here?", she snapped.

Draco raised his hands in surrender. "No need to bite. I heard you were sick and I came to check up on you."

Ginny snickered. "You came to check up on me? Sure Malfoy, I believe you. What do you really want?"

"I said I just wanted to talk to you." Draco replied, feeling more and more irritated by her agressivity. He wanted her but he had his pride, damn it!

"Talk to me about what? The number of girls you had in your bed after me. No, thank you."

Draco was angry now. "What do you say we talk about your supposed pregnancy. I heard some interesting news today, how you left Transfiguration Class ready to throw up, for example." She froze. Crap! This was absolutely not going the way he had planned it.

"There are rumours about me peing pregnant!" She asked coldly. "Did you start them?"

"What? Absolutely not! I overheard some girls talking about it in the middle of the corridors. Don't worry though, Lovegood took care of won't reach the ears of the precious Trio, because I know that's what's really bothering you."

She glared at him. "Don't give me that shit! You're the one who used me to get back at them, so don't come and talk to me about what's bothering me as far as they are concerned. And for your information, I'm not pregnant. I'm not stupid enough to get impregnanted by you, thank you very much. Now go away, Ferret."

Draco was fuming. Damn, this girl knew how to push his buttons. He sharply gripped her arm. "Oh, because that would be such a disgrace to carry my baby. Who do you think you are to insult me?"

She tried to get free from his grip but Draco was too strong. "Let go of me, Malfoy. I do not want you to touch me. Let go!"

An evil smirk appeared on Draco's face. "You seemed to like my touch not so long ago."

He felt Ginny tense even more and she clenched her fists. "Why are you doing this? You got what you wanted: you screwed me and I'm all alone now, sick and friendless." She inhaled shakily and Draco released her arm. "I won't tell the Trio, do tell them in person if you want them to know so much. I just know one thing for sure; if you keep bothering me the next person I'll tell will be my brother Charlie, who will tell Bill and soon enough, all my family will know. I will be humiliated but I will have the pleasure to watch my brothers kicking your sorry ass."

He was about to tell her what he thought of her brothers beating him when something clicked in his mind. "What do you mean the next one you'll tell? Who did you tell? Lovegood?"

She didn't deny, didn't affirm anything. She just closed her eyes."Leave me alone, Malfoy. Please." She was nearly begging now and Draco instantly regretted everything he said. She was sick and he was worsening her state.

"Mister Malfoy, what are you doing here?", asked a disapproving Madam Pomfrey.

He calmly turned around and smiled at the nurse. "I just came to deliver Miss Weasley a message from Professor McGonagall. I was just leaving."

The nurse seemed to doubt him but didn't insist. "Go then. Miss Weasley needs some rest."

Draco did not need to be told twice and left the room. Making his way to Snape's classroom, he silently cursed himself. He was supposed to apologize and he had been mean once again. But it was not that easy when an enraged Ginevra Weasley was glaring at him. Plus, nice hadnever been his thing, especially with girls. Yeah, but you want thisgirl and a Malfoy always gets what he wants. Easier said than done. Truth to be told, it was the first time he was doubting himself. After eveything he had put her through, the girl hated him. Maybe he should just face the truth and accept it's too late.


	13. Two Helping Hands

A/N: Here it is. I hope it will be worth the wait. I'm nearly finished with the next chapter, which will be the last. Enjoy and review, please.

Huge thanks to my beta, _ginnygirl2_ as usual.

"Draco, I did it!"

The young Malfoy woke up from his dreamy state. He was in the Slytherin Common Room on Friday night thinking about Ginny Weasley. The only other people were first year students, to scared of him to make too much noise. So when he heard the ecstatic voice of Blaise, he was a little bit startled. He looked at his friend and frowned. "What did you do?"

Blaise seemed to realize the presence of the other students and lowered his voice, but a silly grin was still on his face. "I convinced the Patil twins to sleep with me...at the same time."

Draco's eyes widened. "You're kidding." He knew Blaise was very talented with girls, he had to admit he was even better than him. He knew what to say, when to say it, and who he should say it to. But still, convincing two sisters to sleep with him, a Slytherin boy! He had to be kidding.

Blaise shook his head, smirking. "Uh-uh Draco, it's true. They weren't even that hard to convince. They had two conditions though: they won't touch or kiss each other and I will have to take them the same amount of time." He clapped Draco's shoulders. "Told you Slytherins were not the best. Speaking of, did you fuck Ginny Weasley or what?"

Draco tensed at the name and Blaise frowned. "What's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you. I … I lied about the whole Ginny Weasley business. In fact, I've already slept with her."

Blaise chuckled. "Well done, Drake. I knew nobody could resist your charm, even the Weasley girl. Tell me, how was she?"

Draco couldn't help smirking a little. "Just like you predicted, a real tigress."

Blaise laughed this time. "Excellent! Well, I guess the Parvati sisters are pretty lame now. When the Trio is going to know..." He stopped, noticing Draco's face. "I don't understand, man. You put the Weasley girl in your bed, you should be proud of yourself." He narrowed his eyes. "What are you hiding from me?"

"It didn't end up very well."

"What do you mean?" He sensed Draco's hesitation and rolled his eyes. "Spit it out Drake, it will stay between you and me." Draco glanced at the first years and Blaise sighed, turning around to address them. "All right midgets, time to go to bed."

The first years did not need to be told twice and hurriedly went to their dormitories. Then Blaise turned to Draco once again. "Now spill." He ordered.

Draco suddenly felt hesitant, Blaise was a Slytherin after all and what he was about to tell him was huge, he could use it against him. On the other hand, Blaise had never betrayed him nor did he reveal one tiny thing about the dirty secrets of his family. This was enough to convince Draco.

"You know that Ginny Weasley is quite pretty..."

"Don't play girly with me, Drake." Blaise cut him off. "She is smoking hot."

Draco slightly felt irritated at Blaise's words, he tried to put his possessively aside and cleared his throat. "Anyways... a few months ago, we ran into each other literally and I got a clear view of her smoking hot body. After that, I knew I had to have her."

"And what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets." Blaise interrupted him smugly.

Draco nodded. "Yeah something like that. So, I spotted her one evening all alone in the library; she seemed deep in thoughts in front of her potions' essay and Granger was nowhere in sight. I offered my help, she took it."

Blaise snickered. "That easily?"

Draco smiled. "Yes, that easily. I had noticed she was alone most of the time. I guess I was her only choice. After our little potions' lesson, I walked her to her dormitory. You know me, always the gentleman." Blaise snickered again. "Anyway, she thanked me and almost called me by my first name, and we argued about that. That's when the idea of a bet came into my mind: the first one to call the other by his first name would lose."

"And would win what?" Blaise added excitedly.

"We got to ask anything we wanted of the other."

An evil smirk appeared on Blaise's face. "Merlin Drake...could you be more Slytherin?" He frowned slightly. "She lost, right?"

"Yes, she did."

"So...what did you ask?" Blaise nearly squealed and it was Draco's turn to snicker.

"I swear Blaise sometimes you look like a real gossip girl. Maybe you should try with the Brown girl next time, I'm sure she will share some juicy gossips with you in bed." Blaise glared at him, but Draco did not seem to mind. "Sooo...I asked to have a complete night with her."

"And she agreed?" Blaise was trying to contain the excitement in his voice this time.

"Yes, she did. It was certain she would say yes considering the few kisses we had shared before. It just took time afterwards because she had never done the thing."

Blaise whistled. "A virgin! Well, this was a master plan Draco. The Trio is so going to freak out."

Had it happened a month ago, Draco would have been as ecstatic as his friend; but right now, his plan was making him feel sick. "Well, the thing is my so perfect plan kind of backfired."

"What do you mean? Was she an awful lay or something?"

"No, she wasn't." Draco answered him sharply. "She was good, so good that I soon became obsessed with her."

"So?" Blaise replied matter-of-factly. "Just do her until you're satisfied."

"I can't... I mean, I couldn't. This obsession was bothering me and I stopped everything."

"Did she beg?"

Draco was really irritated now. "No she didn't beg. She did not even shed a tear."

Blaise seemed disappointed. "Too bad... I guess she told her brother then?"

Draco shook his head. "No, the Trio doesn't know."

Blaise looked at him and sighed in frustration. "I don't understand Drake...what is the big deal here? You just underestimated you opponent; you will do better next time!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Draco raised his voice. "I have felt awful since the moment I stopped everything. I miss her, all right?"

It took one tiny second. Blaise's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the realization. "Oh no...Draco, you know the number one rule."

"I know, I know, okay! Never fall in love with the prey. Like you said, I underestimated her."

"What are you gonna do?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know; my mother told me to apologize but..."

Blaise gasped. "You told you mom about this?"

"Not everything, of course." Draco rolled his eyes. "I just needed to be sure about those feelings." _Feelings_, the word felt strange on Draco's tongue and he sensed a slight pang in his chest.

"Did you apologize?"

"I tried to but..." He cleared his throat. "She does have some temper. I can't really say I blame her though."

"Do you...you know, love her?"

"Yeah I do, I think I do."

"Then fight for her!" Draco smiled. "We are Slytherins, Draco. We know what we want and we can find ways to get it, even when love is concerned. Besides, I'm sure she loves you too."

"I don't know about that. And even if she did, I doubt she does now."

Blaise rejected this idea with this hand. "Rubbish, whatever she told you, it was the Gryffindor's pride talking."

"Blaise, I don't know."

"Oh, come on! I thought a Malfoy could get whatever and whoever he wanted."

"Well, I was wrong!" Draco shouted. "I was wrong!"

"Wow Drake... I don't recognize you. You never admitted defeat before."

"She doesn't want to listen to me anymore, she is unreachable."

"No, no, there must be something... We will just need help from the other side. Did she tell someone about this?"

"Maybe Lovegood but I'm not sure."

"Loony Lovegood?" Draco nodded. "Okay, piece of cake."

"Blaise what are you up to?" Blaise just patted his back. "Trust me on this, mate. You're gonna have the girl you want."

* * *

Two days had passed since Blaise's conversation with Draco and one could not say the situation got better, quite the opposite. Draco was as moody as ever, he had even snapped at Snape during Potions, which cost the Slytherin House five points. As for the Weasley girl, Blaise had seen her walking in the corridors all alone, head down. He could have sworn he saw the glimpse of a tear rolling down her cheek. The situation was desperate; it was time for some action.

So here he was, pretending to work in the library, waiting for that damn Potter to leave so that he could talk to his little girlfriend. He had been here for two hours when Potter finally got up and left, leaving Lovegood alone. Blaise got up as well and nonchalantly walked to their table she was working on. When he reached her, he rapidly bent over and whispered in her ear, "Meet me at the back of the library. We need to talk."

He felt her stiffen at first, then she looked at him wide-eyed as if he had grown a third eye. Blaise rolled his eyes and mentioned with his head to follow him. He headed for the back of the library and patiently waited for her. He knew she would come; Ravenclaws were not cowards and he knew her curiosity would get the best of her. Two minutes later, Blaise smirked as he saw her approaching him. He looked at her and saw all her doubts. It was not going to be easy...

"Well...what do you want?" She asked impatiently.

"Relax," He rolled his eyes. "I just want to talk about what's going on between your friend and my friend."

She raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking about?"

"Draco and Ginny." He paid attention to her reaction. She frowned and seemed to understand.

"What is there to talk about?" Blaise rolled his eyes once again.

"You know perfectly well what there is to talk about. Weasley told you everything just like Draco did with me."

"Look Zabini, I have no time for your games so just spill what you know about Ginny so that I can go back to my work."

Blaise looked at her, completely amazed. She had turned the whole situation to her advantage. Unbelievable... "This does not work this way. I am here to talk about them, so if you keep denying your interest in the whole thing, this will lead us nowhere."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just tell me what you know and maybe we will go somewhere. Until then, my mouth will be closed."

_Well done, Blaise. Way to underestimate her_. "Don't you trust me?" He winced at his own suggestion.

"You are a Slytherin." She replied as if it was explaining everything.

Blaise knew at this moment that he wouldn't get anything from her unless he started to talk.

"Fine." He sighed in frustration. "I know about the bet, how they slept together, how Draco broke things off with her and how they are both miserable now. Happy?" She smiled and nodded. "Can we talk about them now?"

"Wait a minute... did you say 'both miserable'?" Blaise nodded. "So he does love her."

"Yep, that he does."

"I knew it."

Blaise looked at her, completely lost. "What do you mean you knew?"

"I sensed something wasn't normal but Ginny wouldn't believe me, of course. It was so unmalfoyish for him to remain that long with her after having sex."

"Yeah, well that reminds me of the reason I am here in the first place. I need your help. Draco feels really bad and I would like to do something for him."

"Well, if he hadn't been acting like a jerk before, everything would be great right now." She replied coldly.

"Hey!" Blaise interjected. "He tried to apologize but your stubborn Weasley wouldn't let him."

"Can you blame her?"

Blaise closed his eyes, irritated. "Look …. I'm not here to fight but to help." He took a letter from the back pocket of his pants and handed it to her. Luna took it reluctantly. "I need you to give this letter to Weas – Ginny."

"What is it?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"This is supposed to be a letter from Snape asking her to discuss her grades in Potions Class after dinner."

"Ginny won't fall for it. She has better grades since Malfoy tutored her."

"Precisely. You know Snape... he can be suspicious as far as Gryffindors are concerned"

"What if he really shows up?"

Blaise sighed. "He won't Draco and I overheard there would be a teachers meeting in Dumbledore's office at this hour. Just stick to the plan, make sure she goes over there, all right? We have to make them talk things over."

"I will." She hid the letter under her cloak. "Well, this was nice Zabini. Goodbye." She turned to leave but suddenly stopped and looked at Blaise, pointing a finger at him.

"Just a little warning, though. I hope for you this is not a crazy plan to ruin Ginny because you will regret it. Ginny kept her mouth shut but I won't. I will tell her family and friends; they might be mad at her first but then, they will be mad at you two and you will know what's the price to pay for hurting Ginny Weasley." Blaise tried to say something but she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Besides, you are aware that the three other Houses are rather tired of your silly games and your despising attitude. So, I will do my best so that as many students as possible will go after your two sorry asses."

Blaise snickered. "Wow, you would be a great Slytherin, all threatening and all..."

"This is not a joke. Ginny is my best friend and I owe her big. She was the first person to talk to me without making fun of me. Plus, she used to be the tough one and right now, she is shattered. This is killing me as much as it is killing her so your little friend better not break her again. Are we clear?"

Blaise nodded nervously. "Yes, we are...but you don't scare me."

Lovegood didn't even answer him and turned around. Blaise waited a couple of minutes before leaving the place and going back to his Common Room. Draco was waiting for him. When he saw his anxious look, Blaise just nodded his head to make him understand it was okay. "You'd better not screw up though, or the Lovegood girl will rip my head off."

* * *

Ginny walked anxiously through the corridors. Actually, she was more running than walking. Since Luna had given her this note from Professor Snape, she had been nervous. Everybody knew Snape disliked Gryffindors with a passion; so every time he could humiliate one of them, he was more than happy to do so. He would accuse her of cheating, would force her to have the exams again or worse, she would fail the subject. Her parents would be informed, she would have to explain everything. _Relax Ginny, it shouldn't be that bad_. He just learned about Draco tutoring her and he will tell her something like, "10 points from Gryffindor for using one of my students." _Draco_... she felt the pang in her chest again. Would it never end? Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she approached the Potions classroom. She did her best to contain them, raised her chin and confidently came into the room. The door slammed behind her and she swiftly turned around: Draco.

"Malfoy! You scared the hell out of me!" She frowned. "What are you doing here? Did Snape ask for you too?"

Draco shook his head. "Snape did not write anything. I did."

_What?_ "I don't understand. Luna gave this to me..."

"Blaise asked her to do so. I wanted to talk to you."

_Luna was in this? _"I don't want to talk to you. I already made that clear."

She turned to leave but he caught her elbow. She turned her head to glare at him. "Let go of me."

"Just hear me out before... please."

"Fine." She snapped, freeing her arm from his grasp. "But make it quick."

"I want to apologize about the way I treated you. I shouldn't have used you to get back at them, this was wrong. I'm sorry, really."

Silence fell between them. Ginny looked at him doubtfully. "Why are you saying this to me now?"

Draco shrugged. "I realized I went too far. This was between them and me, I shouldn't have involved you."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing his face for any sign of mockery but she saw none. Maybe he was sincere about this. "Apologies accepted, I guess. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"There's more. _More?_ "I'm not sorry about everything that happened between us; the lessons, the bet, the sex. I had fun. I wanted this. My interest in you was not fake, I honestly felt this desire for you. I just stopped everything because I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasley. This was not normal and this could only mean trouble. But the truth is, I didn't want this to stop." He seemed nervous now, as if he was hesitating to spill the last part. "I discovered I have feelings for you."

Ginny's eyes widened with shock then anger possessed her whole body. "Listen to me. I could stand the insults, the humiliations, the lies, this stupid arrogant behavior of yours but right now, you are crossing a line. People are not toys Draco!" She felt herself wince at the name, tears were not far away... "I'm tired and sick of your games. I do not want to play anymore."

"This is not a game." He shouted. "I love you!"

Ginny slapped him with all her strength. It hurt. It hurt to love him and see him making fun of it. "Bastard! Here you were apologizing..."

She had not the time to finish. Draco roughly put his mouth on hers. She tried to resist him at first but surrendered when he gently cupped the back of her head, softly caressing her hair. How could he be so tender and lie at the same time? Tears were rolling down her cheeks by now. It was too much for her to handle. Draco suddenly released her, probably realizing she was crying.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whimpered. "You got what you wanted; I slept with you...you were my first for Merlin's sake! What do you want? Me begging and crying, telling you how much I love you and how much it hurts. There, it's done. Now please, leave me alone."

Draco pulled her against him and tenderly wipped away her tears. "Don't cry please. Ginevra, I am not lying. I'm in love with you, really in love with you. I know it can be difficult to believe but it's true. Ask my mother."

"You told your mother?"

He sighed. "I had to, I was completely lost. Only a mother can help you in that case."

"What did she tell you?" Ginny asked, starting to believe him no matter how weird it sounded.

"That she's happy if I'm happy, no matter who I love. And I love you, and I want to be happy with you if you're willing to forgive me."

Ginny felt lost, he seemed genuine but who knew what he could plan? "I don't know Draco. I really do love you but..."

"You have doubts."

"Yes." She admitted. "But maybe we should start over, take our time and we'll see where it goes. What do you say?"

"I say it's a great idea." He answered, smiling. "It will give me time to think about what to say to your brothers when we will tell them we're together."

Ginny had to smile at that. "You're going too fast, loverboy. I said slow."

"I see." He frowned then a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Would it be going to fast if I kiss you?"

"I guess it's alright." Draco brushed his lips against hers. It was as light as a butterfly and Ginny felt herself being frustrated. Draco was looking at her, a teasing smile on his face. "Is there a problem with my kiss?" She groaned and grabbed the back of his head, crashing her mouth on his. This time, Draco gave her what she wanted, a real kiss that left her breathless and flustered. He nuzzled her neck. "I missed that."

She sighed, feeling happy and content. "I missed it too." She whispered, hoping this feeling would never end.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: **Hello my faithful readers and followers! I'm so sorry for the delay but life and school happened. Here is the last chapter which I hope you'll like. Thank you so much for your faithfulness and your patience. Until we meet again...  
**A/N 2:** I wanna thank _**Animalover205**_ for beta reading this chapter. He's a lifesaver.

This feeling never ended. Five years had gone. Five years during which Draco and Ginny did their best to build the perfect relationship. Saying it had been difficult would be an understatement. Even if Ginny had believed everything Draco had confessed to her, she couldn't help feeling insecure. She always remained on her guard. As the proverb said: _Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me_. Trusting a Malfoy once had been hard,so doing it a second time was almost unthinkable. But Ginny was in love and she had tried her best.

They took things slowly,just as they had agreed on and Ginny had to admit Draco had been exemplary, even if she had frustrated him emotionally... and sexually. Curiously enough, it was the first that had bothered him the most. Indeed, Ginny hadn't wanted to make it official, she knew the Trio would be unbearable and she did not want Draco to be in trouble because of that.

_"Ginevra, I handled them during seven years, I'm not scared. Besides, they may soften when they learn about us. I really don't care about them." Draco told her._

_"I do care." She had replied. "I don't want them to interfere into my private life and this will be easier when if they're not in Hogwarts glaring at us constantly. Just wait until summer and for my last year, maybe you will meet me during Hogsmeade weekends. Trust me, you don't want them on your back."_

Draco had finally agreed to this secret relationship and they had kept meeting in deserted classrooms or in the Room of Requirement. Of course, as Ginny had insisted on the "still no sex" part, they kissed or talked most of the time. They discovered each other: what they liked, what they disliked, their stories, their secrets...

By the end of June, they knew each other by heart; as much as it scared Ginny that a Malfoy knew so much intimate things about her, it also made her heart swell to have someone who knew her so well that he could tell how many sugars she put in her cup of tea or what was the name of her teddy bear when she was eight. As for Draco, he had entrusted Ginny with his deepest secrets: his constant fear of losing his mother; how, growing old, he disagreed with the Dark Lord's theories and how he did everything he could to hide it, how he wished for all of this to come to an end so that he and his mother could be safe and sound. All of his confessions meant that he trusted her and this had moved her a lot; and it also made her feel really guilty, as she told Luna.

_"I can't help it, you know",she told her friend. "It is as if I'm waiting for him to reveal he made fun of me once again. I think I'm becoming paranoid."_

_"I think it is perfectly normal to feel this way" Luna reassured her. "Nonetheless, you chose to give him a second chance, do it correctly or stop the thing already. There's no use in torturing yourself."_

_"I love him. I want to be able to do it."_

_"You will be... it just takes time."_

Luna had been a great help, as well as Blaise. They were great friends and had helped them hide everything from the others. Thinking back, Ginny had to recognize that she would eternally be grateful for everything Luna did. If her friend hadn't followed Blaise's plan, Draco and she would probably be history.

Before leaving Hogwarts for the summer, she had spent the night with Draco. It was time for her to stop this frustrating game and get lost in desire once more. Truth to be told, she might have been the most frustrated of the two and she had sensed she couldn't wait until September. She had not regretted her choice. The sensations were unbelievable, their bodies were meant to be and Ginny had felt home in Draco's arms.

When they parted, she had promised him she would talk to her parents about them so that they could arrange a meeting between the two families before Ginny started her last year at Hogwarts.

But, away from Draco, Ginny's doubts had grown stronger and July went without her saying anything. She and Draco wrote to each other and whenever he asked her if she had done it, she would simply reply it was not a good time to do so. Draco had understood but she could feel his patience slipping away. He became so impatient that he had paid her a visit one night ,on the eve of her departure to Hogwarts.

_She was fast asleep when she heard something tap against the window. Irritated, she opened the curtains and was more than surprised to discover Draco Malfoy on his broomstick, waiting for her to let him come in. _

_Once she had opened the window, he swiftly came into the room and landed on the floor. When their eyes met, she saw that his face was tense and closed. She gulped nervously._

_"What brings you here, Draco?"  
"When?", was his only reply,_

_"When what?"_

_"When are you going to tell your parents about us?" He nearly yelled the sentence. It was the first time Ginny saw him in this state._

_"Draco, I told you I needed some time. Maybe we could..."_

_"You had all summer!" His cheeks had turned rosy with anger by then. "I don't understand. They can't be worse than my own parents! I know there's something you don't tell me."_

_" I'm just scared." She whispered. "Scared of us."_

_Draco's state went from anger to confusion. "Why?" Ginny just looked at him desperately. She could not find the courage to answer him. Something seemed to click on Draco's mind as his eyes express understanding then hurting. " You don't trust me, do you ?" Ginny remained silent. " Just say it, Ginevra."_

_" Don't be like that, Draco." She was suddenly feeling very annoyed. "Try to understand..."_

_"I do understand. I know I messed things up but I apologized, I proved that I was in love with you. I love you, Ginevra. I am here, I am not going anywhere. There is nothing else I can do or say. "_

_"I know, I know...I'm trying to fight this. I want to fight my doubts, believe me. I love you too, so very much."_

_Draco sighed and took her hands in his. "Love is not enough here apparently. We are both aware that trust is everything in a relationship. This won't work unless you believe me."_

_He kissed her knuckles. " I'm gonna leave you alone for a while...I'm not breaking up with you." He added quickly, seeing panic rose in her eyes. "I'm giving you some time. No letter, no secret meeting in Hogsmeade, nothing until Christmas Holidays. What do you say?"_

_She knew he was right. There was no better way to test their feelings. But still..."I don't now Draco. It is said, absence makes the heart grow fonder."_

_"If it's not true for us, you will know that you love and trust me. Besides, I should be the one to be scared: you're gonna live in a castle,surrounded by boys who are all drooling over you."_

_She couldn't stop the smile on her face. "What about you?"_

_"Me?" He replied innocently. " I will be at home with my dear mother. And when you start thinking otherwise, it means you don't trust me at all, that I'm not the one."_

_Ginny closed her eyes and let out an 'alright' in a whisper. "We are going to try this distant relationship until the Christmas Holidays._

Their little agreement had been sealed with one long last kiss and Ginny had lived the longest four months of her life. Torture. These months without Draco had been torture. Thank Merlin she had other things to think about most of the time, or she would have gone crazy. The thought of him with other girls had not even crossed her mind. The doubts were not there anymore. There was just need; the need to see him, hear him, touch him,hold him,kiss him...

Of course, her doubts had not disappeared that easily, The first weeks had been hell for her head, wondering what Draco was doing, who he was with, if he was thinking about her...but everything was erased by this need of him. That's the moment she realized she trusted him, that she had no reason to doubt his feelings. He really was in love with her.

A week before the Holidays, she had sent a letter to Draco, asking him to meet her in Hogsmeade to give him her answer. Surprisingly enough, no word was spoken when they met near the Shrieking Shack. They just stood there. Then he smiled, and she smiled. They just knew.

Once back at home, she had revealed the truth to her parents. Both had been shocked and had looked at her, stunned and completely speechless. Her mother had been the first one to break the awkward silence.

_"Are you happy, dear?"_

_"Very much."_

_Her mother smiled and embraced her. "This is the only important thing."_

_"Thank you, mom." Up to the worst part now. "You know, Draco and I would want our parents to meet. I was thinking, maybe we could invite Mrs Malfoy and Draco before Christmas."_

_Molly seemed taken aback for a while, as if she was picturing the two wealthy Malfoy's surrounded by her huge family in her modest house. Then she nodded, "All right, Ginny. Send Draco a letter to tell him he and his mother are waited for supper on...let's see, I will need time to...yes, on Wednesday, 6:00 PM."_

_Ginny hugged her mother fiercely. "Thank you so much Mom, I love you."_

She had run to her bedroom to write to Draco, then borrowed Pig from Ron to send the letter. At dinner that day, she had told the news to her family, Harry and Hermione. Ron's reaction had been the worst, but Ginny hadn't blamed him, considering the way Draco had treated him. Ron had kept yelling until their mother had threatened to starve him; Harry and Hermione had seemed worried but did not voice their thoughts. As for the others, they had reacted the same way her mother had and had approved as long as their sister was happy.

Ginny had been anxious about her father's lack of reaction though. He had remained silent since the moment he had got the news and Ginny had this strong feeling that he was avoiding her.

The morning of the infamous dinner, she had caught him alone in the kitchen, reading the _Daily Prophet_. She had cautiously approached him and taken a sit next to him.

_"Dad?" Her father rose his head. "Yes, Ginny?"_

_"I know I probably deceived you about this thing with Draco..."_

_"What are you talking about?" He cut her off. "You did not deceive me at all."_

_"Then why did you remain so silent these days?"_

_Arthur Weasley put the newspaper down on the table. "Can't a father be a little bit sad when his only daughter brings a man in his house?" He smiled sadly. "I just suddenly feel old and very nostalgic, Ginny. I'm also a little bit scared that you chose to give your heart to Draco Malfoy." Ginny tried to reply but her father cut only attempt, raising his hands. "You made clear that you love him so I won't interfere in any way. If you trust him, so do I."_

_"I do trust him. It was not that easy but right now, I don't doubt him and I know he's in love with me too."_

_Her father smiled. "That's the only important thing. Promise me one thing, though."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"If he ever hurts you, I will be allowed to give him a piece of my mind."_

_Ginny chuckled. "I can't, Dad. I already promised that to the twins."_

_"Those two...I will be second then."_

_"I'm afraid you won't be the last one to make him pay."_

_"I trust your brothers on that. Malfoy or not, he will get what it takes to make Ginny Weasley suffer."_

_Ginny embraced her father ."I love you, Dad."_

_"I love you too", he whispered in her ear._

The Malfoys had arrived later that day. Narcissa had been very sweet, incessantly complimenting her mother on her cooking skills. Ginny had also noticed that the gray gown Narcissa had chosen to wear was elegant but discreet enough not to embarrass Molly. Things had been perfect that night, apart from the glares that Ron and Draco had keep throwing each other.

"Daydreaming Ginevra?" Ginny smiled and leaned towards Draco to peck his lips. "How was work?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "The usual; fighting the Dark Arts with Potter...boring and annoying."

Ginny laughed. Draco and Harry had been partners for two years now. They got along quite well considering the troubled past they shared, but they weren't the best of friends either. Still, the Ministry chose to keep the pair together because they they appeared to be the best.

Draco looked at her, slightly amused. "So tell me, was I the one you were dreaming of?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well...yes and no; I was replaying the first dinner between our two families on my head."

Draco grimaced. "Bad memory here."

"Oh come on, it was not that bad." Ginny protested. "Nobody was killed". She added to prove her point.

Draco chuckled and embraced her. "True. Hopefully, things got better afterward."

Draco was right. As time went by, things got better between the two families . The fact that Draco had joined the Order of the Phoenix did a lot. Her family and friends got to see how good and trustworthy Draco could be.

After Voldemort's defeat, things eased up a little bit more and real laughter could be heard during those famous dinners. As for Lucius, he was still in Azkaban and would probably stay in here for a long time. There was a price to pay for all those awful murders...

Ginny was relieved that her stepfather would probably never cross her path, and this was for the best considering he completely disapproved the relationship of his son with the Weasley girl. Draco had been hurt by his reaction of course, but he had stood up to him with no fear. He loved her and would stay with her no matter what.

After the end of the war, which took place a year after Ginny had left school, Draco and she decided to search for a place to live. The had found a really nice house not far away from Malfoy Manor. The couple had wanted a little place for themselves but Ginny knew Draco couldn't let his mother all alone too much in this huge cold place. Something she could easily understand.

"You are daydreaming again..." Draco gently whispered in her ear. Ginny shivered, his hot breath giving her goosebumps. His lips caressed her jaw, her neck; her tenderly kissed her skin.

Ginny let out a shattered breath.. "Draco, we have a diner to attend, you know we can't miss it."

"True." he was now sucking her neck and Gunny suddenly felt it would be hard to think about anything else besides those amazing sensations. "But we can be a little bit late."

It was very tempting. She whimpered. "No, we can't. This night is for us, remember? All my brothers came...and Luna, Hermione, Harry..."

Draco let go of her and sighed, sounding frustrated. "All right, all right, but you owe me big time...three days without you is pretty hard, you know."

Ginny smiled. "I know, lover boy. It was hard for me too but that's your job's fault. Now go and get dressed or we are going to be awfully late."Draco kissed her cheek.. "Okay, madam."

When they apparated inside Narcissa's dinning room thirty minutes later, everybody was already there, eagerly waiting for them. Narcissa was the first to greet them. "There you are, my two lovebirds. What took you so long?" She hugged them both.

"I bet Draco had to freshen up, I'm sure you know how precious your son can be, Mrs Malfoy." George said mockingly while the other twin smirked at Draco. Mrs Weasley frowned but Narcissa smiled and Draco mock-glared at them. Surprisingly, he and the twins were getting along now.

"You're just jealous." He replied, quite smugly. Ginny rolled her eyes and made her way to her parents. Once all the greetings were done, everybody took a seat around the table. It was sumptuous as usual, and Ginny knew Narcissa had made everything all by herself. Being in contact with Molly Weasley had changed her, and she had discovered a passion for cooking and decoration. There were still a few house elves in the house, but mostly for service and housework.

Suddenly, Ginny felt Draco squeeze her hand and she remembered why they had asked this dinner in the first place. She turned and smiled at him. Then Draco cleared his throat and stood up, bringing along Ginny with him.

"Before we begin, Ginny and I would like to make an announcement."

Ginny was tensed. They were all looking at the couple, half-smiling, half-anxious, wondering what was about to come. Only her father was giving them a kind and reassuring smile. Draco squeezed her hand once more, she returned the gesture and took a deep breath.

_Here we go_. "Draco asked me to marry him..."

"And she gave me the honor of saying yes." Draco finished.

At first, there was a thick silence and Ginny wondered if announcing the news to everybody at the same time was such a good idea. Maybe they should have told them separately. But both mothers looked at each other then smiled and went to their respective child to hug them.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetheart." said a teary Molly Weasley.

"Thank you, mom." Ginny whispered, tightly hugging her mother. She notice from the corner of her eye that Draco and his mother were pretty much doing the same. Soon enough, everybody got up to congratulate them.

She hard the twins gently threatening Draco about what would happen if he hurt their sister, Harry awkwardly hugged her, Luna smiled at her and Hermione was squeezing with enthusiasm, things were going pretty well again between them. As for Ron, well he was Ron. He smiled but looked at her warily and said, "You're not pregnant, are you?".

Both Hermione and Molly looked at him scandalized, exclaiming a "Ronald" reproachfully but Draco just laughed and replied, "We're getting married because we love each other. Your sister is not pregnant...yet." He winked at his fiancée who blushed despite herself. Ginny's father was the last one to come to them, his calm and surprising face alerted his wife.

"You knew about this, Arthur?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I did." He nodded. "Like a true gentleman, Draco came to me first and asked for Ginny's hand."

Both mothers awed in unison and Ginny heard the twins snicker behind their back. Draco did not have time to replay though, Narcissa and Molly becoming suddenly very excited and starting talking about all the things to do for the wedding.

When they apparated back home, Ginny and Draco were relieved to escape the two ladies' crazy plans.

"We have to do something so they won't be able to apparate here." Ginny laughed at Draco's comment but he seemed a little bit in panic. "Six months Ginevra; for the next six months, they will apparate here, pretending they have found a great idea."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen, this will never happen and you know it. They are just overexcited; you're an only child, I'm the only daughter amongst a bunch of boys. They just want this wedding to be unique and unforgettable." She kissed his lips. "Relax."

Draco relaxed a little at her words but he was still so uncomfortable that she couldn't resist the urge to tease him a little bit more.

"Draco, I got an idea but I don't know if you'll agree."

"Ask away."

"I think we should stop having sex until our wedding night."

Draco's eyes widened at her words, then he gulped. "Err...I don't know. But if that's what you really want..."

Ginny had to bite her tongue not to laugh. "Being the true gentleman and all, I thought you wold want to respect every tradition. But it's okay, I understand if it's too hard for you."

His expression changed, just as she had planned. "Hard for me?" He sneered. "Please...I doubt you will be able to resist with a man like me beside you every night."

It was Ginny's time to sneer. "You were the one desperately trying to jump me earlier."

"And you were moaning helplessly, Ginevra. You will never be able to live six months without having sex with me. You'll die of frustration."

She raised an eyebrow. "You wanna bet?"

"Are you sure about this? Because you will lose, there's..." He stopped and looked at her suspiciously. "You are making fun of me, aren't you?"

Ginny burst out laughing. "Since the beginning Mr Malfoy..." She shrieked as he grabbed her and slipped an arm behind her knees to carry her.

"Where are you taking me, Draco?"

"To our bedroom, my dear fiancée. Now that I know this 'no sex before marriage' was rubbish". He walked to their bedroom and kicked the door open. He tenderly deposited her on the bed before lying down next to her.

Ginny stroked his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm before saying smugly, "You could have never resisted this."

She smiled. "You are too cocky for you own good." She threw her right leg over his hip, bringing herself closer. "I could change my mind, you know. I mean, I could decide this sexless thing before marriage is a great idea."

"Not after that, believe me." He leaned over her and kissed her neck tenderly while one his hand slowly went up her leg. Ginny's breath hitched in her throat and her hand joined Draco's on her thigh. "Don't be so sure of yourself." Draco's answer was a squeeze on her flesh and a deep chuckle. His mouth nibbled on her lobe and he huskily whispered in her ear. "You wanna bet?"


End file.
